Mechanics 2
by August08
Summary: Donny has rebuilt the armor that had imprisoned Raph, hoping that it could be used to benefit his brothers. However, it's never a good thing to trust something that was originally made by an enemy, no matter how many modifications are made.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I have decided to make an offical sequal to Mechanics. As always, this story's fate rests in the hands of the readers.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters relating to TMNT

* * *

The flickering light of the computer screen made a futile attempt to illuminate the thick darkness that dominated the small room. While the light was barely enough to pierce the rest of the room, it did, however, manage to illuminate the face of an exhausted Donatello. He had his arms folded on the desk and he was using his arms as a pillow. His light brown eyes stared at a small piece of metal that sat a few inches from his face. The cursed object. He should have disposed of it months ago. However, it intrigued him to no end, which wasn't a good thing seeing is how it had come from the Shredder.

The turtle reached out and lightly touched the tip of his finger to the metal. It felt cool against his skin, but that was about it. The bonding mechanism had been dismantled. A chill shot down Donatello's spine as he remembered that horrific night. He buried his face in his arms as the scene played out in his mind. He saw Raphael, his beloved second oldest brother covered almost completely by Shredder's cyber armor. His eyes held nothing but loathing, fueled by lies that had been forced into his mind by the Foot leader. Raphael lashed out, attacking the ones he had sworn to protect.

_He flung the sai with such force and speed that the others barely had time to duck. Raphael jumped and kicked out, sending Casey and Donatello flying across the room. Michelangelo and Leonardo engaged their brother in battle. Raphael kicked Michelangelo in the chest, sending him to the floor. Leonardo swung the rod, trying to make contact with the plate that held his brother in Shredder's grasp. Raphael glanced behind him and saw Donatello coming back to his senses. The purple-clad genius fortunately had his back turned. The Foot Tech turtle turned back to Leonardo. The blue-banded leader spun the rod, ready to make another swing attempt. Raphael back-flipped away from Leonardo as he swung the piece of steel. Donatello pushed himself to his knees and rubbed his head. Suddenly, an unbearable weight crashed down on his shoulders, sending him to the floor again. He felt something snap to his neck._

Donatello jumped and bolted straight up into his chair, his hand flying to the back of his neck. He looked down at the metal plate. It had been the same plate Raphael had forced on him. Yes, Casey had successfully smashed it into tiny shards, but Donatello, for the sheer purpose of challenging himself, had rebuilt the plate, along with the other armor pieces that had been removed from his friend and brothers.

The resident genius lowered his arm with a sigh. If Leonardo or Raphael knew that he had reconstructed Shredder's armor, they would have his shell. It had nearly destroyed Raphael, in more ways than one. It had forced him under the control of their worst enemy, made him believe his brothers were his enemies, and had made him strike down his baby brother. Yes, Michelangelo had healed and had forgiven Raphael for what had happened, saying that it wasn't his fault, but, that didn't stop the sai wielder from blaming himself for not being able to fight back, for not breaking free of Shredder's hold before it was too late. He was like Leonardo in that sense. They both hated to show weakness, and when they thought they weren't strong enough they both trained until they either collapsed from exhaustion or Splinter slipped something into their drink to make them sleep.

_And speaking of sleep,_ Donatello thought as he yawned. _I should probably get to bed before someone comes down and drags me up to my room._

He picked up the metal plate, turning it over in his hands a couple of times before standing up and walking over to a large steel vault that was installed into the wall in the far corner of the lab. He knelt down and opened the security panel. He punched in the combination and the door clicked open. Donatello opened the door and placed the plate inside. As he moved back to close the door, the light from the computer washed over a piece of blood red metal and a red mechanical eye before it was consumed in darkness as the door of the vault closed.

Donatello nervously tapped the top of the vault before he stood up and headed for the computer. He closed out of the program he had open and shut the computer off. If any of his family members knew what he was doing they would do everything in their power to stop it. Donatello knew what he was doing was bringing back old, painful memories, but if his calculations were correct, and they always were, his modifications would be a help rather than a hindrance.

_I just hope I'll be able to convince the others._

* * *

What do you think? Worth continuing? Reviews are highly welcomed, flames (as always) are worthless.


	2. Chapter 2

"Donny," a familiar voice called out his name in a sing-song tone.

Donatello groaned, turned over on to his side with his back facing the door and pulled the blanket over his head. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep his brother would go away. Unfortunately, his wish wasn't granted. There was an excited whoop and Donatello cried out in surprised when someone fell on top of him. The tails of an orange mask fell into his face, tickling his nose and causing him to sneeze.

"Wakey wakey, Donny-boy," Michelangelo said. "There's a nice hot pot of coffee with your name on it down in the kitchen. I made it myself."

"What do you want, Mikey?" Donatello asked, knowing full well that whenever Michelangelo made him coffee he always wanted something either built or fixed. More than likely it was the latter.

Michelangelo gasped as if hurt by his brother's question. "Donny, why ever would you think that I wanted something?"

Donatello pushed his sibling off of him and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "You only make me coffee willingly when you want something." He looked up, his brown eyes glazed with lack of sleep. "So, what is it?"

The younger of the two put on his most charming smile, making Donatello wish he hadn't asked. "There's this new video game out that I really want, but I don't have enough money for, even though I've been saving up," he added quickly. Donatello's glare deepened with each passing second. "So, I was wondering if you could either, one: loan me some money and I'll pay you back, or two: you could download the game for me."

The purple masked turtle sighed heavily. "And, seeing is how you know I wouldn't do anything illegal, I guess I have no other choice than to..."

"Exactly!" Michelangelo proclaimed.

Donatello sighed again and threw off the blanket. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and was about to jump down when Michelangelo pulled him back.

"Ya know, if you told me where to look, you wouldn't have to get up," he offered.

"Tempting, but no," Donatello answered. He hopped down from the bunk and landed gracefully on his feet. "You can stay there while I get the money. How much do you need?"

"Uh...twenty, just to be on the safe side."

Donatello disappeared from sight and, for once, Michelangelo waited on the bed. He fell back against the mattress and began drumming a random beat on his plastron. His fingers hit the scars left behind by the claws. He rubbed them absent-mindedly. Those claws hadn't been attached to Shredder's hand, they had been attached to his brother's hand...to Raphael's hand. Donatello came around the corner, counting out a small pile of paper bills. He looked up and noticed Michelangelo running his fingers over the scars.

"Mikey?"

Michelangelo bolted upright and shot his gaze down at Donatello. "Don't do that," he snapped.

"Sorry," Donatello apologized. He tilted his head slightly to one side. "Are you okay, bro?"

Michelangelo jumped down from the bed and walked over to his brother. "Never better. Why?"

Donatello's eyes drifted down to Michelangelo's stomach. The youngest followed his gaze. Donatello cleared and quickly looked away. He held out the bills.

"There's twenty-five, just in case."

Michelangelo took the bills with a weak smile. "Thanks, bro," he said, the enthusiasm gone from his voice. He tapped them against the palm of his hand for a couple of seconds before heading for the door.

"We'll get him back, Mikey," Donatello said. "It'll just take some time."

Michelangelo fought to keep tears from building up. "Shredder broke him," he whispered. "Shredder broke our Raphie."

"Raph isn't one who breaks easily, Mike. He'll come back. He always does."

"Yeah," Michelangelo agreed, quickly wiping away tears. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "He is Raph, after all."

Donatello smiled and chuckled. "Yes, he is."

Michelangelo opened the door and headed out of the room. "I better get going. Thanks again, Donny."

Donatello walked up to the door and watched his little brother run for the elevator. His eyes drifted to the door of Raphael's room. He pushed off of the door frame and made his way over to his brother's bedroom door. Soft snoring drifted out from behind the polished wood. It was interrupted by a slight whimper and the occupant muttering someone's name. Donatello felt his heart break when he heard Michelangelo's name.

"He's been like it all night," Leonardo said as he came up the stairs.

"He's been like it for the past one hundred and forty nights," Donatello corrected. "I've woken up many times hearing Raph screaming my name."

Leonardo wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and gave him a one armed hug. "Me too."

For what felt like the one hundredth time, Donatello sighed. "I feel so useless," he confessed. "I can fix anything that's thrown at me, but when it comes to my brothers...I'm useless."

The blue masked leader shot his sibling a shocked look. "You're not useless, Donny," Leonardo argued. "We'd be dead long ago if it weren't for you."

Donatello slipped out from his brother's embrace. "I can bandage broken limbs and stitch deep wounds, sure. But, what about your _mental _health, Leo? I'm not a miracle worker. I can't make you, Raph or Mike stop having nightmares or stop you from reliving horrific memories."

It was Leonardo's turn to sigh. He knew Donatello had a point. Sometimes they expected too much from him. They always went to Donatello because they knew he would be able fix whatever needed fixing. But, like he had just stated, when it came to the monsters that lurked in the shadows of one's mind, Donatello could only sit back and watch helplessly.

Leonardo was taken out of his musings when the whimpering began to morph into muffled cries. Without a word, Donatello opened the door and quietly stepped inside the dark room. The hammock that once housed the toughest turtle in the lair now hung abandoned. Beneath it lay a mattress that bore the shivering form of Raphael. He was curled up in a ball, almost buried beneath the blankets. Donatello silently made his way over to the bed, knelt down and gently touched Raphael's shoulder. At the presence of his brother, Raphael began to settle down. His body slowly stopped shaking and his whimpers faded.

"You're safe, Raph," Donatello whispered as he felt Leonardo's presence beside him. "You're safe."

"We won't let Shredder anywhere near you," Leonardo promised. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Raphael shifted and looked over his shoulder. His amber eyes seemed to shine in the dim light. Without his mask, Raphael looked sick. Leonardo knew the words before his brother spoke them, he could see them in the amber orbs staring up at him.

"It's not your fault," Raphael mumbled, his words slurred from sleep, or _lack of _sleep. "You were tryin' to help."

Donatello rubbed his brother's back. "This may be futile, but, try to get some rest," he instructed. "If you need anything, just call."

Raphael nodded and turned back over on his side, his eyes closing from exhaustion. Donatello got to his feet and followed Leonardo out of the room. The eldest quietly closed the door and headed downstairs with Donatello behind him. The younger of the two made his way into the kitchen and found a pot of steaming coffee waiting for him. Smiling, Donatello walked over to the coffee pot, took out his favorite mug and poured the liquid to the brim. After taking a sip, he headed for his lab. He saw Leonardo flinch when Raphael's sudden yell echoed through the lair.

Just then, Splinter came out of his room. He looked just as tired as Raphael and just as frustrated as Donatello and Leonardo. He rubbed his heavy eyes and made his way to the kitchen to make tea. Leonardo got up from where he was sitting on the couch to go accompany his father in the kitchen. Donatello, with mug tightly clenched his hands, disappeared into the lab.

* * *

When Michelangelo walked into the lair, the first thing he noticed was the quiet. He stopped and listened closely. The gentle hum of a computer and soft snoring soon reached his ears. Michelangelo headed over to the TV area and placed the plastic bag he had been holding on the couch. The first place he went to was the dojo and poked his head in through the door. Leonardo and Splinter were sitting in the middle of the room, obviously deep in meditation. Michelangelo tip-toed away from the door and shuffled over to Donatello's lab. The door was open a small crack. Michelangelo place the tip of his index finger on the door and pushed it back.

Donatello was leaning on his arms which were propped up on the computer desk. His chin rested on his arm and his eyes were staring at an odd looking object. Michelangelo stepped into the room and walked a bit closer. His eyes widened when he realised the object was a teddy bear. The small, stuffed toy that captivated Donatello's attention, like it's owner, wore a brilliant purple mask around its beady, black eyes.

"Do you remember when Master Splinter gave us these bears?" Donatello asked, placing a finger on the top of the bear's head and moving it from side to side.

"Yeah," Michelangelo replied, his face lighting up with a grin at the memory. "I never went anywhere without mine. It was the first present Splinter got for us that hadn't been salvaged."

Donatello's head tilted the side so that he was lying on his arm. Michelangelo's smile faded when he saw the pained expression on the techno-turtle's face.

"Why do you ask?" the youngest wanted to know.

Donatello sat back in the chair and picked up the stuffed toy. "No reason," he answered. "I was just wondering."

Michelangelo looked down at the bear. It looked so awkward in Donatello's hands. "I didn't know you still had it," he confessed. "Come to think of it, I thought we had lost them when the old lair collapsed."

Donatello shook his head. "Apparently, Raph found them in our caved in room. They were a bit dusty, but otherwise intact, with the exception of yours, of course."

Michelangelo chuckled. "I loved the bear almost too much sometimes. I don't know how many times Master Splinter had to stitch it up."

"Why can't the mind be just as easy to mend?" Donatello suddenly asked.

The orange masked turtle blinked. "Come again."

Donatello pressed the teddy bear against his chest in a tight embrace. "I used to run to Raph whenever I had a nightmare, knowing that he would chase away the monsters that lurked under the bed." He looked up, his eyes glistening with tears. "So, why can't I do the same thing for him?"

* * *

Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your reviews mean a lot.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

It was well past noon by the time Raphael stumbled downstairs. It was clear that he hadn't gotten a decent night's rest. Dark shadows ran under his eyes, giving them a sunken look. His shoulders drooped as if weighed down by an invisible burden. Placing a hand over his mouth to hide a yawn, Raphael made his way into the kitchen where Michelangelo was busy making lunch. The orange masked brother turned around and, upon seeing his brother, smiled his wide, trademark grin.

"Good afternoon, Raphie," he greeted. "Want some brunch?"

Raphael fell down into his usual seat at the table with a low groan. "What is there?" he asked.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, tea and coffee," Michelangelo listed off. "What'll it be?"

"The works," Raphael answered. "And a large cup of coffee."

Despite the pitiful sight of his brother, Michelangelo chuckled. "One large cup of coffee coming up."

On a normal day, Raphael wouldn't touch the stuff, it was Donatello's nectar of life. However, by the way his eye lids kept sliding closed, Michelangelo figured his hot-headed brother needed all the caffeine he could get. He was just pouring up coffee in the largest mug they had when the rest of the family came into the kitchen. Raphael placed a hand over his mouth, obviously hiding a yawn. Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter sat down without a word. Moments later, Michelangelo walked up and handed out plates filled with food. He then hurried off to get the tea and coffee.

Donatello almost laughed when Raphael down half of his coffee in one gulp. He shook his head to clear it of the fog of sleep. The family ate in silence. Every now and then, it would break when Raphael would yawn. Splinter took a sip of tea before turning to his second oldest son.

"Did you sleep any better, Raphael?" the ninjitsu master asked.

"A little," Raphael murmered, rubbing his eyes and then trying to hide another yawn. "Although, it would be nice to at least go one night without waking up in a cold sweat because a stupid nightmare."

Donatello took a sip of coffee so that he could hide behind the mug. Leonardo noticed the motion. He narrowed his eyes slightly. However, he suspicious feeling was broken when Raphael failed to stifle another yawn. He growled in annoyance. Splinter put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Calm down, my son. Losing your temper will not help," he instructed.

Raphael looked over at his father, his eyes reflecting the broken spirit within. "Shouldn't I be over this?" he asked in a quiet voice. His tired, amber eyes scanned the faces of his family. They came to lock with the crystal blue eyes of his baby brother. "I should be over it," Raphael whispered, his eyes drifting to the scars on Michelangelo's abdomen. He looked away.

Michelangelo cleared his throat and stood up. "So, who wants some more?" he asked, trying to change the subject. "There's plenty there. Leo, do you more?"

Leonardo shook his head. "No thanks, Mikey," he answered.

Michelangelo looked at Donatello. "Donny?" His brother shook his head. "Sensei?"

"No thank you, Michelangelo."

"Raph? Do you want something else?"

Raphael held up the mug. "Some more coffee would be appreciated," he replied.

Michelangelo took the mug and headed over to the coffee pot. He poured up the steaming liquid and turned to head back to the table. As Michelangelo was on his way back to the table, Donatello stood up and excused himself. After putting his dishes in the sink, he headed for his lab. Leonardo felt the suspicious feeling slither back into his stomach. He was about to stand up when he caught Splinter's gaze. His father slightly shook his head and the eldest leaned back into his chair. He wanted to know what Donatello was up to. His brainy sibling had been locking himself up in his lab a lot more lately.

However, he also knew that Donatello, like the rest of them, needed his space and privacy. Leonardo figured he was probably working on another gadget or upgrading the security systems. Raphael finished off the coffee and got up from his chair. Michelangelo took the mug and placed it in the sink. After muttering a quiet thank you, Raphael disappeared out the door. A few seconds later, the lair echoed as the elevator doors slammed shut.

"Is it a good idea for Raph to go topside?" Michelangelo asked.

"Your brother needs some air, Michelangelo," Splinter told him. "He knows what will happen if he engages in battle."

"Yeah," Leonardo said, crossing his arms. "And I don't want to drag a bleeding Raph back down here."

Michelangelo sighed and began cleaning up the dishes. He placed the plug in the drain and turned on the hot water. After adding a bit of dish detergent, he began placing the dishes into the water. To escape the awkward silence, Splinter got up and headed for his room to meditate. He closed the door and walked over to the mat. The ninja master knelt down, bowed his head and closed his eyes. As he slipped from reality into the dark realm of meditation, Splinter said a silent prayer of protection for Raphael. The young ninja would need all the protection he could get, whether it be from physical or mental harm.

* * *

The wind swept over his tired body as if coaxing him into the realm of sleep. It was all Raphael could do not to obey the silent command. Four months. He had gone without a decent night's rest for four months. The ninja buried his face in his hands and sighed heavily. He was so tired he wanted to cry.

"Curse you, Saki," Raphael growled.

He let his hands fall limply to his knees. Raphael looked down at his dangling feet. In his condition it wasn't a wise thing for him to be sitting on the edge of the roof. The sai wielder put a hand to his right side. The scar tissue felt rough against his fingers. Raphael shifted, grunting as his stiff muscles were pulled. His eyes drifted shut. In that split second he saw the face of a turtle half covered in metal. The red mechanical eye shone dangerously in the dark. Raphael's eyes snapped open. The turtle let out a frustrated cry.

"Would you leave me alone?" he yelled to the wind.

"It's not in Shredder's nature to leave us alone," came a cheerful voice.

Raphael turned around to find his baby brother standing behind him. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Long enough," Michelangelo answered. "Mind if I join you?"

Raphael patted the ledge next to him. His brother smiled and made his way over to the edge. He sat down next to his sibling and gazed out over the city. The brothers sat in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the sounds of the city. Finally, Michelangelo decided to speak.

"What can we do to help the nightmares go away?" he inquired.

Raphael looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

Michelangelo slipped a nunchuck out of his belt and behind turning the weapon around in his hands. "The last time we had a one on one talk we were in the process of losing you to an Utrom virus," he stated, making Raphael shudder. "Now, we're losing you to something else, and this time there's no cure."

Raphael placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Mikey, this isn't your fight."

Michelangelo turned tear filled blue eyes to him. "We forgave you, Raph, isn't that enough?"

"Mikey, it's not you forgivin' me that's the problem."

"Then, what it is?"

Raphael looked away. "It's me forgivin' myself," he whispered. "I had every choice in the world to fight back against Shredder's control, but I didn't. I hesitated for a second and that's all it took for..." He trailed off, clenching his left hand into a fist.

The nunchuck fell limply in Michelangelo's hands. "I want my Raphie back," he said. "I want the Raphie that chased away the monsters under the bed."

Raphael wrapped an arm around his brother. "I miss him, too, Mike. Just give him some time, he'll come back." He sighed. "He just has a few monsters of his own to chase away first."

* * *

A brotherly love type chapter before we get into the heavy stuff. Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

The air sizzled as Donatello placed the welder against the metal wrist band he was working on. The thin piece of royal blue metal didn't look all that menacing. Of course, what may seem innocent in Donatello's eyes would certainly seem dangerous in his brother's eyes. He had no idea how he was going to convince them, especially Raphael, that there was no way the Shredder could take control while they were wearing the armor. He had made sure of it. He had checked everything at least ten times. The connections, the security, the fire walls, everything. There was just one more thing that needed to be done...the test drive. Donatello had no idea how he was going to pull it off without one or all of his family members finding out. He jumped when there was a knock on the door. He turned off the welder and quickly hid everything away before going to answer the door. He opened the door to find Leonardo standing outside.

"Yes, Leo?" Donatello asked.

"We're going topside for some fresh air. You wanna come?" Leonardo inquired.

Donatello quickly considered grabbing the armor pieces he already had finished. It would be the perfect opportunity to test it out. But, none of his brothers were ready to face that nightmare again, just yet. So, pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Donatello agreed. He went to grab his bo staff and gadget bag and joined his brothers by the elevator. He was surprised to see Raphael was with them.

"Are you up for this, Raph?" Donatello asked.

Raphael turned to look at him. His eyes were still heavy from lack of sleep, but at least the shadows under his eyes were subsiding. The second oldest smirked.

"I'm fine, Donny," he answered. "Don't worry so much."

"Need I remind you that you haven't slept properly in..."

Raphael put a hand over his brother's mouth, effectively cutting him off. He then patted Donatello's head and made his way into the elevator. Donatello glanced over at Michelangelo, who just gave him a shrug. Rubbing his head, the purple masked turtle followed his siblings into the elevator. A sleep deprived Raphael was a scary thing to witness.

On the way up to the garage, Raphael noticed that Donatello kept his eyes fixed on the floor. He nudged his brainy brother in the ribs with his elbow. Donatello jumped a little and looked up. Seeing Raphael's questioning look, he smiled.

"Don't worry so much," Donatello quoted his brother's earlier statement. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Raphael asked.

"Uh..." Donatello trailed off. He couldn't confess his secret experiment, not yet. "About how to better improve on the security systems."

Raphael frowned, but didn't say anything. Donatello was an extremely bad liar. He was hiding something, that much was obvious. Donatello looked away, not being able to look into his brother's glaring amber eyes any longer. That glare could cause emotional trauma. It worked better than truth serum. Granted, over the years Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo had grown, somewhat, immune to Raphael's death glare, but the red masked turtle seemed to have learned how to intensify its effectiveness. He could get almost anything out of Michelangelo. Leonardo and Donatello were more resistant, but not immune. Raphael could get Donatello to talk, but he would do it when the others weren't around.

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened. Michelangelo was the first one out into the warehouse, followed by Donatello. Michelangelo opened the warehouse door and slipped out into the open. Raphael put a hand on Leonardo's shoulder. The blue banded leader turned around.

"Something wrong, Raph?"

"Does Donny seem...odd...to you?" Raphael whispered.

"Odd?" Leonardo repeated in a quiet voice. "Odd, how?"

Raphael shrugged. "He's hidin' somethin'."

Leonardo looked over to where Donatello was just closing the warehouse door. "He _has_ been acting distant, lately," he said. "Distant...and jumpy."

Just then, Raphael's shell cell rang. He took it out of his belt and opened it. "Yeah?"

"You guys comin' or what?" Michelangelo asked. "We're already half way to Central Park."

"Mikey, I can hear your voice comin' from the other side of the door," Raphael declared.

"Bonehead," Donatello muttered in the background.

Leonardo laughed. "We're on our way, Mikey."

"Okay. You and Raph are 'it', though."

And with that, the line went dead. Raphael closed the shell cell and grinned at his eldest brother. Leonardo grinned back. They ran for the door. Outside, Michelangelo pushed Donatello away from the warehouse.

"Go, go, go," he urged.

The two youngest brothers ran off as the warehouse door opened. Raphael and Leonardo stepped out into the open.

"Two-on-two Hide and seek," Leonardo stated.

"How many times have they beaten us?" Raphael asked.

Leonardo looked like he was thinking. He curved a finger over his top lip. "Hmm...about...zero."

Raphael chuckled darkly. "Thought so."

Leonardo took to the rooftops. "We haven't lost a game, yet. So, let's not start now."

Raphael dashed after his brother. He felt more awake than he did in the last four months.

* * *

"Tonight's the night we stop Leo's and Raph's thirteen years winning streak," Michelangelo said.

Donatello slapped his brother in the back on of the head. "This is the reason why they keep finding us," he hissed. "_You_ keep talking."

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," they suddenly heard Raphael call.

Donatello glared at Michelangelo. He motioned for his sibling to quietly make his way to the edge of the roof. As Michelangelo and Donatello crawled towards the fire escape, Leonardo came into view and began making his way towards their hiding place. Michelangelo looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening.

"What do we do?" he mouthed.

"Come on out, guys," Leonardo called.

He met Raphael's gaze. His red masked brother pointed towards the air conditioning unit. Leonardo nodded. Raphael began to make his way over to the air conditioner. Michelangelo bit back a whimper. He saw Donatello rummage through his gadget bag. He pulled out a small disk. Michelangelo's shoulders dropped.

"What's that gonna do?" he yelled in a low whisper.

"When I give the signal, run for it," Donatello whispered back.

Michelangelo nodded in confirmation. He peeked over the top of the air conditioning unit. Raphael and Leonardo were almost on top of them. Donatello held up the disk like a frizbee. Michelangelo mentally whistled in amazement as Donatello threw the disk like a seasoned pro. The device landed exactly in between the two older turtles. Before either of them could make a move, the top of the disk burst open and a thick cloud of smoke erupted skyward, enveloping a started Leonardo and Raphael.

"Run!" Donatello yelled.

* * *

Michelangelo bolted for the fire escape with Donatello right behind him. They had just disappeared over the side when the others stumbled out of the smoke. Raphael coughed and rubbed his eyes. Leonardo wiped away the tears that seemed to flow non-stop from his eyes.

"Curse Donny and his ability to mask the most obvious of substances," he coughed.

"Tear gas," Raphael grumbled. "I thought it was just an ordinary smoke screen. Ugh, my eyes are burnin'."

Giving up on trying to stop crying, Leonardo dashed for the fire escape, Raphael right on his heels. This had to be the most interesting game of Hide-and-seek they had played yet. However, Raphael was sure to make Donatello pay for pulling a dirty trick like a tear gas bomb. Down below, Michelangelo and Donatello had ducked into an alleyway to catch their breath. Michelangelo laughed, causing Donatello to chuckle.

"What was that thing, Donny?"

Donatello reached into the bag and took out another disk. "Tear gas screen," he answered proudly.

"Tear gas screen?" Michelangelo echoed, taking the disk and turning it over in his hands.

"It works the same as a smoke screen, only it emits tear gas instead of just plain smoke."

Michelangelo handed the device back to his brother. "Donny, you really are a genius."

"Was there any doubt?" Donatello asked, dropping the disk into the bag and zipping it up again.

He suddenly had the funny feeling that someone was standing behind him. A shiver shot up his spine. Michelangelo stiffened and his eyes widened. Donatello slowly turned around. Two amber eyes seemed to glow within the shadows. The two youngest brothers began to back up as the figure slipped out a sai. There was the nerve-wrecking screech of metal against brick. The sound was like fingernails against a blackboard.

"Why so nervous?" came the deep, Brooklyn accented voice.

Michelangelo stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look over his shoulder. A flash of steel caught his eye, as well as a faint, blue mask. He tapped Donatello's shoulder.

"Uh...bro, we're...we're kinda surrounded."

"Now, now, Donny," the newcomer said in an eerily calm tone. "That was cheating."

Donatello and Michelangelo pulled out their weapons and went back to back. Unfortunately, Donatello was facing off against Raphael. The genius gulped. Raphael was awake. Awake and annoyed. His mask was a darker shade of red as Leonardo's mask was a darker shade of blue. Raphael continued to scrap his sai across the brick wall, making Donatello and Michelangelo flinch.

"I gotta say, Donny-boy, tear gas...ingenius, but stupid. Better used on the Foot or the Purple Dragons."

"Yeah, Donny," Michelangelo scolded.

"Shut up, Mikey," Donatello snapped.

Leonardo grinned as he placed a sword on his shoulder. "Now, now, boys. No need to fight."

Michelangelo swallowed hard. "When did this go from a game of Hide-and-Seek to a horror movie?" he asked.

Raphael pointed a sai at Donatello. "When Donny got the bright idea of makin' me cry."

Michelangelo looked over his shoulder, his trade mark smirk creeping across his lips. "You wuss."

The humor instantly vanished from Raphael's face. Without another word, he sprang. Donatello yelped and ducked out of the way. Raphael tackled Michelangelo to the ground as Leonardo charged at Donatello. The younger of the two jumped out of the way and bolted for a nearby fire escape. No way was he getting caught in a small, confined space with a sword wielding maniac. Michelangelo kicked Raphael off of his back and also made his way to the rooftops.

Leonardo sheathed his swords and charged up the fire escape with Raphael right behind him. Donatello was the first to plant his feet on the roof and was the first to have his shell hit the pavement. Even in his awkward position, Donatello still managed to dodge Raphael's attacks. He mule kicked his brother off of his back and spun around on his shell, using the momentum to catapult himself back on his feet. He held up his staff in a defensive position, ready for the next attack. Michelangelo came skidding to a stop beside him. The brothers glanced at each other, nodded, then charged at the other two.

Michelangelo swung his nunchucks at Raphael's head, only to have him duck out of the way. Donatello made every attempt to either knock Leonardo flat on his shell, or to disarm him. So far, he wasn't having much luck with either plan.

"Stay still," Michelangelo whined.

"What's the matter, Mikey? Don't like it when someone uses your own tactic against you?" Raphael asked, dancing around his brother to avoid being hit. "Bein' exempted from trainin' wasn't a complete loss." He put up his sais to block Michelangelo's nunchucks. "Ya know, I actually pay attention in trainin'."

"Ya don't say," Michelangelo growled, pulling back and panting for breath.

Raphael spun his sais. He motioned with two fingers for Michelangelo to attack again. The youngest let out a battle cry and charged. Raphael moved to the side just as Donatello danced around one of Leonardo's attacks. The youngest and eldest once again clashed while the others battled it out.

"You said you paid attention during training," Donatello grunted as he blocked Raphael's sais. "What exactly were you observing?"

"What do you think?" Raphael asked, making another attempt at disarming his brother. "Your fightin' styles."

Donatello swung his staff at Raphael's feet, effectively catching him off guard and sending him to the ground. He placed the tip of the staff on his brother's chest and smiled triumphantly. Raphael let his sais slip from his hands in good natured defeat.

"I win," Donatello proclaimed.

Raphael put his head back against the cold concrete. "Yeah. You win."

There was clash of metal on concrete and a pair of katanas slid across the roof. Donatello looked up to find Leonardo on his knees, gasping for breath and Michelangelo, also gasping for breath, but grinning even wider than he usually did. He threw his hands towards the sky and gave a triumphant whoop.

"We did it! We finally beat them!" he declared.

Donatello stepped away and helped Raphael to his feet. Michelangelo also helped Leonardo to stand. The defeated turtles picked up their discarded weapons and sheathed them.

"Congratulations, you two," Leonardo said. "You guys are really improving."

The smile on Raphael's face slowly faded. His eyes scanned the shadows for an invisible enemy. Too many of his nightmares started like this. The ninja brought his hand up against the tip of his sai and pressed his palm against the blade. He winced and instantly pulled back. He was awake.

"What's wrong, Raphie?" Michelangelo asked.

Leonardo pulled out his swords again as a group of familiar black clad ninjas came out of hiding. Raphael ran a hand down his face and then slipped his sais out of his belt.

"This is getting old," Donatello said as the brothers went back to back.

They were soon surrounded. The odds were not in their favor. They were outnumbered, outweaponed, and exhausted from their sparring match. Donatello fought to keep himself from thinking that things couldn't get any worse. Of course, as soon as Hun stepped forward, Donatello knew that things had just gotten a whole lot worse.

* * *

A bit longer than what I was expecting, but oh well. Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

"Long time no see, freaks," Hun said.

"It ain't been long enough," Raphael growled.

Hun chuckled and stepped closer to the brothers. Raphael felt Donatello stiffen beside him. The older of the two shifted back slightly so that his shoulder gently touched the younger one's shoulder. Donatello relaxed slightly, knowing his brother had his back. There was a clink of chains as Michelangelo put the handles of his weapons under his arms, preparing himself for the imminent fight. Leonardo tightened and loosened his grip on the hilts of his swords.

"You've been keeping quiet, Hun," the blue masked leader spoke. "Why has the Foot suddenly decided to reappear?"

"Oh, really quite simple," Hun answered, looking down at Raphael. "The Shredder wants his weapon back."

"Weapon?" Raphael snarled. "More like puppet. I ain't no one's 'weapon', especially not Shredder's."

Hun grinned evilly. "Are you sure you're able to handle a fight? By the looks of you, you look like you're going to pass out any second."

Donatello grabbed Raphael's belt before he could charge forward. He wished he had brought the armor. Why didn't he bring it? Raphael unhooked his brother's fingers from his belt and slowly spun his sais. Donatello's eyes roamed over the black clad ninjas that surrounded him and his siblings. They wouldn't attack, not until they were given the order. There were only a handful of ninjas, but Donatello was sure more were waiting nearby should a fight break out.

"Here's the deal, turtle," Hun spoke to Raphael. "Come back with us, and your brothers won't get hurt."

Raphael straightened and squared his shoulders. Donatello knew that stance well. His hot-headed brother often took that stance when someone threatened one or all of his family members. Raphael was now a ticking time bomb. Hun had set the fuse, now it was only a matter of time before the bomb exploded. Raphael closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ya know, Hun, there's only one regret I have about losin' that armor," he said.

"Really? And, what's that?" Hun asked.

Raphael opened his eyes, a fire burning fiercely in his eyes. "That I didn't get the chance to finally take you down."

And with that, the bomb exploded. Raphael bolted forward, heading straight for Hun. Before Hun could yell the order to attack, Raphael collided with his chest with as much force and strength as he could. However, the Foot didn't need an order. As one, the ninjas shot forward. With a battle cry, Leonardo led his brothers into the fray. One by one, the Foot ninjas fell, and one by one they were quickly replaced.

_I hate being right, _Donatello thought bitterly as he was attacked by four Foot ninjas.

There was suddenly a whoop and two ninjas flew out of nowhere and knocked the other four ninjas to the ground. Donatello looked from the fallen ninjas to where Michelangelo was standing. He was engaged in battle with three more Foot soldiers. Donatello jumped when a sword flew past his head.

"Watch your back, brainiach!" Raphael yelled, rendering a Foot ninja unconscious.

Donatello jabbed his staff behind him and the end of it caught a ninja in the stomach. The human groaned in pain and collapsed. Donatello looked around to see where his brothers were. Raphael was taking on Hun and three other ninjas, Michelangelo was taking out ninjas as fast as they were coming, and Leonardo was bearly visible in the sea of ninjas that had surrounded him. Every now and then, Donatello caught a glimpse of his mask.

A strong grip around his upper right arm snapped Donatello out of his musings. He cried out in pain when the hand tightened. The turtle looked up to find that his captor was Hun. Donatello looked around Hun to see that Raphael was on the ground, an arm wrapped around his stomach and gasping for breath. Donatello swung his weapon to try to force Hun to release him, however, the human mountain easily caught the staff and yanked it out of the turtle's grip.

Raphael looked up when he heard wood against concrete. Donatello's bo staff rolled by in front of him. There was a sickening crunch and Donatello screamed in pain. Raphael shot his gaze over to where Hun was. He had Donatello's arm wrapped awkwardly behind his back. Hun brought his elbow down on Donatello's arm and there was a *pop* and the turtle screamed again. Hun lifted Donatello up. By the way he hung, it was obvious that his shoulder was dislocated. Raphael shot to his feet and charged at Hun. With as much force and power he could muster, the red masked turtle slammed his body against Hun's massive frame.

Hun lost his grip on Donatello and dropped him. Raphael caught his brother before he could fall to the ground. Hun pushed himself up. Michelangelo and Leonardo stepped in front of their brothers, weapons at the ready. Donatello grasped his limp shoulder, pain clearly on his face.

"If you want to live to see the next sunrise, I suggest you beat it," Raphael said.

"You win this round, freaks," Hun grumbled, disappearing into the shadows.

The Foot ninjas vanished seconds after. Raphael looked down at his brother. Quiet tears of pain were running down Donatello's face. His body shook slightly. Raphael shifted on his feet so that he was chest to chest with his brother. He took Donatello's left hand and placed it across his chest. Donatello whimpered, knowing what Raphael was going to do. He wanted to pull back, wanted to say that he was fine. But, the pain was too unbearable to even open his mouth. Raphael pulled his brother close, taking a firm grip on Donatello's right shoulder. He felt his sibling tense and he winced slightly when Donatello bit his shoulder. Michelangelo and Leonardo watched the scene in silence.

"On three," Raphael whispered. Donatello bit his tongue and nodded in pain and in fear. "One...two..." Donatello took in a deep, sharp breath. "Three."

Donatello screamed when Raphael popped his shoulder back into the socket. He bit his tongue again and moaned. Tears filled his eyes again. Raphael rubbed Donatello's back. Though his shoulder was back in place, it still felt strange. Raphael slid his hand down, rewarding him a punch to the stomach.

"That hurts!" Donatello yelled.

"Ya could've just said," Raphael scolded. "Ya didn't have to hit me."

Donatello grasped his arm. "He broke it. That cursed Hun broke my arm."

"We have to get back to the lair, anyway. Let's go," Leonardo said.

Michelangelo picked up the discarded bo staff. He looked over to see Raphael taking off his mask and untying the knot. He then slipped off Donatello's mask and untied the knot. He tied the ends together and put the cloth over Donatello's head. He then carefully placed his brother's broken arm into the makeshift sling. Donatello looked at him in amazement. Raphael shrugged.

"Somethin' else I did while I was suspended from trainin'," he explained.

"You studied First Aid?" Donatello asked.

"Ain't it a good thing that more than one turtle knows First Aid?" Raphael asked back.

He took Donatello's good arm and led him towards the fire escape. Slipping the bo staff on to his back, Michelangelo followed his brothers down to street level. Leonardo scanned the area to make sure no one was watching, then knelt down and lifted up the manhole cover. Raphael went down first, followed by Donatello and then Michelangelo. When his brothers were safely down, Leonardo stepped on to the ladder and made his way underground, closing the manhole as he did so.

* * *

"Donny, hold still," April scowled as she tried to cast up Donatello's broken arm.

"Sorry," Donatello apologized and tried to relax.

"Hun really did a number on you," the red-head commented.

Donatello tried to occupy his mind with something else. His eyes scanned the lab. His gaze drifted over to the vault in the far corner. Donatello shook his head. He couldn't test the armor, not with a busted arm.

"There, done," April announced.

Donatello flexed his fingers to test movement and circulation. "Thanks, April."

"No problem, Donny. Try not to use that arm a whole lot, okay?"

Donatello nodded. April patted her friend on his good shoulder and walked out of the lab. Donatello looked down at his arm. He should have been paying more attention. With a sigh, he got up and went over to the vault. He knelt down and punched in the combination code. Donatello couldn't help but smile. Four months ago, during the fight that had sent Raphael spiralling downhill, Donatello and Michelangelo had been chained to an Utrom bomb. While trying to free himself and his brother, Donatello had told Michelangelo, should they live through the ordeal, make sure he used his left hand more often, due to having his right hand pinned to the bomb. And true to his word, Michelangelo had made sure his brainy brother practiced with his left hand, although it led to more damages than repairs around the lair.

Donatello opened the door and took out two pieces of purple metal. One was a wrist band, the other an elbow pad. He didn't know if his idea would work or not, but he didn't have any other choice. The armor needed to be tested and Donatello was the only one willing to test it out.

_When the others are asleep,_ Donatello determined. _They don't need to know about this just yet. I'll test it when they're asleep._

Then, he was struck with the horrific truth. He was going to have to confess to them sooner or later. But, if they got suspicious enough they would begin snooping, and there was always the possibility that he could be caught while testing the armor out. Donatello swallowed hard and took a deep breath. That was a chance he was going to have to take.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	6. Chapter 6

Karai walked through the quiet halls of Foot Tower, making her way to Saki's chamber. In the months following Raphael's escape and the loss of the Foot's most powerful weapon, Saki had been less than pleased and no ninja ever dared to cross paths with him. Then, suddenly, his mood had changed. Whatever was in Hun's report had changed the Foot leader's mood drastically. Karai walked up to the elevator and pressed the button. She waited patiently; her mind wandering.

The last time she had set foot in the elevator, she was accompanied by Raphael and Michelangelo. However, their destination had been different back then. Then, it had been the labs in the lower levels of the tower. Karai closed her eyes and her fight with Raphael played in her mind's eye.

_"I was surprised my father did not want Leonardo. He has always targeted him."_

_Raphael tried to yank his sais out of the metallic knot. __"You have no business or honor to talk about my family, Karai," he spat._

_"Perhaps that is why my father wanted _you _instead," Karai taunted._

_Raphael glared up at the woman. __"Care to say that again?" __He pulled at his sais again._

_"Perhaps the Shredder knew that Leonardo would not break as easily as you would," Karai explained. "That you would be more willing to accept his offer of allegiance."_

_Raphael gave another mighty pull and his sais slid free. __"You sayin' I got no honor?" he roared. "I'd be _dead_ before I betrayed or harmed my family!"_

Karai opened her eyes when the elevator doors opened. She walked inside and pressed the button for the top floor. A strange feeling began to settle on her chest. Over the years, it had always been Leonardo who grabbed her attention. It was always the brother in blue that was the focus of so many Foot attacks. So, why was it that, all of a sudden, all she could think about was Raphael? Karai shook her head. Surely, she wasn't falling for the turtle. She would rather die than have that happen. However, the more she thought about it, the more she came to realize that Leonardo and Raphael were the most interesting of the four brothers.

Her thoughts were broken when the elevator doors opened. Karai made her way to Saki's chamber doors. She knocked and waited to be granted entry. The deep voice of her master boomed past the doors. Karai opened the doors and stepped inside. Saki had his back turned to her, his eyes fixed on the monitor that hung behind his desk. As Karai got closer, she saw that the monitor played some kind of surveillance footage. Karai wasn't surprised to find that the video showed the Turtles.

"You summoned me, master?" Karai asked.

"Tell me, what do you see, Karai?"

Karai studied the video. It was a typical fight between the Turtles and the Foot. She frowned. There was something odd about Raphael's fighting style. He wasn't as angry or fierce as he was known to be. It was like the fire behind his attacks had gone out. He tired more easily than normal. The way he handled his weapons was more clumsy, as if he hadn't used them in some time, like a child first learning how to use a weapon. She was surprised when Hun took him down with one hit.

"Is something wrong with Raphael?" Karai asked.

"Yeah," Hun answered, coming into the room. "It's called insomnia. The turtle hasn't slept properly in weeks."

Karai turned to glare at him. Hun just smirked back. Saki stopped the tape and turned to face his top warriors. Hun and Karai stood at attention.

"If what Hun says is true, then this is the opportune time to strike," Saki explained.

Karai swallowed. "If you don't mind my questioning, master, why are you suddenly targeting Raphael?" she asked. "You have always tried to destroy Leonardo in the past."

"Leonardo is the leader, and with his demise the Turtles will be in chaos, making them easier to hunt down and destroy," Saki told her.

"But, what role does his brother play?"

Hun glanced down at the female ninja. "Why do you care, all of a sudden?" he inquired.

Saki held up a hand, silencing him. "It is clear that Leonardo and Raphael have a rivalry. With Raphael under Foot control we will be able to destroy the Turtles from the inside out." An evil smile crept across his mouth. "What better punishment than to make Raphael take the life of his own brother?"

* * *

The plain white ceiling did nothing to ease his wandering mind. Even the gentle sway of the hammock failed to lure him into sleep. Not that he wanted to sleep. He never dreamed. It was always nightmares that plagued him whenever he passed the border from reality.

Raphael rubbed his burning eyes and sighed heavily. The only way he knew he was getting any decent amount of sleep was that he wasn't hallucinating. Donatello had told him that if he started to hallucinate, nightmares or not, he was going to be drugged and forced to sleep. So, night after night, Raphael swallowed his pride and battled the demons that lurked behind his eyelids; fighting the urge to cry out to the others. His dignity was the only thing he had left.

Sighing again, Raphael let his hands fall on to his chest. He wasn't getting to sleep tonight. Shifting on to his side, Raphael studied the brick wall in front of him. His eyes drifted down to the floor, where they finally landed on a piece of red cloth. The red masked turtle reached down, took a hold of the cloth and pulled up. He found himself holding the mask tails of a teddy bear.

Normally, Raphael would have shoved the item back wherever he had found it, however, he took the small creature in his hands, turned on to his back and held it about his head. A small, tired smile played with the corners of Raphael's mouth, but it slowly dropped. The tough guy persona faded and all that was left was the broken and scared little child Raphael knew that he was. He hugged the bear close to his chest and closed his eyes. He cursed himself for being so weak, especially in front of his family. It tore him apart to see the hopeless expressions on his brother's and father's faces.

Raphael held up the bear again and looked into its small, black eyes. Tucking his thumbs under the toy's chin, he turned its head to one side, as if the bear was looking at him with a curious look. The bear had been a gift from Splinter, the first that had been bought instead of salvaged. Naturally, Raphael had pretended the teddy bear was a stupid idea, that only babies played with them. However, now, locked inside the soft fabric and stuffing were secrets that Raphael had never breathed a word to anyone.

The quiet of the lair was broken when the steady swing of the punching bag drifted up to Raphael's room. Unconsciously, the red masked turtle turned the bear's head towards the door before his turned his own head. Raphael sat up, placed the bear on the pillow and jumped out of the hammock. He walked out of the room and headed downstairs. Seeing light coming from Donatello's lab, he first went to see if his genius brother was still working. Stepping into the lab, he found that it was empty. Raphael was about to leave when his eyes fell on an oblonged piece of plaster. Walking forward, he found that it was a cast. Raphael hurried out of the lab and over to the dojo. He was surprised to see that it was Donatello who was attacking the punching bag. His eyes widened when his brother to the side, revealing his right arm to be covered in an odd purple metal.

"Donny?"

Donatello stopped in mid-punch and swung to face the door. Raphael stood horror struck in the doorway. Donatello followed his brother's gaze to his arm.

"Donny, don't tell me that's...you didn't...did you?" Raphael stammered.

"No, Raph, it's not Shredder's armor," Donatello said.

A door opened upstairs and a very tired and irritated Michelangelo came out of his room.

"There are some of us who are trying to sleep up here," he called down.

Leonardo came out of his room to see what the commotin was about. "What's going on down there?" he asked.

Raphael came stumbling out of the dojo, looking like he just saw a ghost. Glancing at each other, Leonardo and Michelangelo hurried downstairs.

"You promised me, Donny!" Raphael yelled. "You promised me you got rid of it!"

"Raph, this isn't what you think it is," Donatello tried to explain.

Leonardo reached out and grabbed Raphael's arm. "Raph, what's wrong?"

Raphael pointed at Donatello who was coming out of the dojo. "Ask him," he barked.

Michelangelo let out a yelp when he saw the metal covering his brother's arm. Leonardo turned his attention to Donatello, but kept a firm grip on Raphael. His dark brown eyes fell upon Donatello's right arm.

"Donny," the leader started.

"It's not Shredder's," Donatello insisted. "I swear on my honor, it's not Shredder's. Why would I bring something that caused our family so much torment back into our home?"

"Then, where did you get it?" Raphael asked, his voice low and dangerous. "Where did you get it, Don?"

Leonardo looked back at his red masked brother. "Now is not the time to lose your cool, Raph," he said. "Calm down."

Raphael glared at him, his eyes burning. "Don't tell me to calm down when our _brother_ brought back something Shredder created." He turned around to face Donatello. "You lied, Donatello."

"Does this look like something Shredder would make?" Donatello asked, holding up his arm. "Need I remind you that Hun broke this arm earlier tonight?"

Michelangelo's eyes widened. "Dude, are you serious? You're moving it like it was never broken."

Raphael swallowed hard. He was trying to keep himself under control. Leonardo tightened his grip on his brother's arm, preparing himself should Raphael decide to attack. Donatello lowered his arm and sighed.

"This is why I didn't tell you sooner. I knew you would react like this."

Leonardo was surprised when Raphael's body began to shake, but it wasn't from anger. "Raph?"

"Did you expect anythin' different?" Raphael whispered. "How was I supposed to react? That armor almost killed us." With each word, his voice grew lower.

"Raph, there's so many firewalls and virus protection programmed into this that not even _April_ can hack into it," Donatello explained. His shoulders dropped. "Okay, I admit, I built this armor based on what Shredder made. But, unlike Shredder's, this is designed to help rather than hinder."

Raphael closed his eyes as Shredder's voice echoed in his mind.

_"Scream all you want, Raphael. Your brothers will never hear you."_

"Raph?" Leonardo asked.

Raphael opened his eyes and looked up into the worried faces of his brothers. He looked away as if ashamed of something. Leonardo put an arm around Raphael's shoulders.

"He can't hurt you, anymore, Raph. We won't let him."

Raphael nodded. "Yeah. 'Cause never trust a guy who wants ya dead."

Leonardo and Donatello both winced. Raphael looked at his brothers and smiled.

"Sorry for freakin' out, Donny," he apologized.

Donatello looked away. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should have told you guys sooner."

Michelangelo suddenly rushed forward and grabbed Raphael and Donatello, pulling them both into a tight hug. "Apologies accepted, bros," he declared cheerfully. "Now, can we go back to bed? If Splinter catches us sleeping during training tomorrow he'll make us train for ten hours straight."

Leonardo chuckled and unhooked his baby brother's arms from the other two. "Then, by all means, Mikey, lead the way," he said, pushing Michelangelo towards the stairs.

Raphael was about to follow, when Donatello took his arm. He turned around to face his brother. Donatello looked away.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, Raph. Truly, I am. I just didn't think you were ready, yet."

Raphael gently nudged Donatello in the shoulder. "Apology accepted, brainiach. And, I'm sorry for freakin' out."

Donatello looked up and smiled. "Apology accepted," he replied. He yawned. "Now, let's get to bed. I don't think I'll be able to handle ten hours of training tomorrow."

Raphael chuckled as they headed for the stairs. "It would be a great way to test out that armor of yours," he pointed out. His smile faded. "Just...do me a favor...would ya, Donny?"

The younger of the two looked at his older brother. "What?" he asked.

"Don't go topside while wearin' it." Raphael turned worried amber eyes to his younger sibling. "If Shredder ever found out about it and turned it against you..." He swallowed down bile. "That would be one nightmare I would never wake up from."

* * *

Let me know what you think. Worth continuing? Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Please accept this next chapter as a token of my thanks.

* * *

Michelangelo hummed cheerfully as he danced around the kitchen, preparing supper. Leonardo and Raphael had gone topside on a grocery trip. A week had passed since the discovery of Donatello's latest project and there was still some tension in the air, however, Michelangelo did his best to try and break it. Turning his humming into whistling, the orange masked turtle opened the fridge and peered inside. His fingers rubbed against an indentation on the handle and he stood up. The door handle was slightly thinner than when they first salvaged it. The cause of the handle's loss of weight was the mechanical strength of the short fused turtle in red.

It had happened in the first week they had Raphael back. Donatello had yet to find a way to get rid of the mechanical suit that imprisoned their brother and nothing survived Raphael's robotic strength. The fridge door had been stuck and all it took was one small, gentle tug to rip the door off the hinges and for the door handle to lose shape in two seconds flat. It would have been funny if Raphael hadn't been in such misery.

Whistling again, Michelangelo poked his head into the fridge and shifted through the contents. Moaning in defeat, the youngest of the turtles stood up and closed the door. Supper would have to wait until Leonardo and Raphael got back. He made his way out to the living room area and flopped down on the couch. Klunk stirred on his perch on the back of the couch, yawned, and went back to sleep. Michelangelo picked up the remote and was about to turn on the TV when he heard something coming from Donatello's lab.

Curiosity piqued, Michelangelo got up, tossed the remote back on the couch and headed for his brother's lab. Donatello was hunched over a table, his back towards the door. A variety of tools littered the surrounding tables and floor. Michelangelo stepped inside and quietly ventured further into the room. A number of odd objects lay on Donatello's computer desk. Michelangelo walked over to the desk and was about to pick up one of the objects.

"Don't touch," Donatello ordered.

Michelangelo jumped and yelped. "Dude, don't do that," he scowled.

"They're not finished yet," Donatello said, picking up a chain and pulling on it a couple of times.

"What are you doing?" Michelangelo asked.

Donatello placed the chain in a steel rod and wrapped it around was looked like a pulley system. He then closed the rod, locked it and held out at arm's length over the floor. He twisted something on the handle and the chain fell to the floor, one end still latched to the inside of the rod. With another twist, the chain recoiled and disappeared into the steel. Donatello placed the two ends of the rod between his hands and pushed them together, collapsing the rod into a size no bigger than the TV remote.

"Aha!" Donatello said in triumph. "It works."

Michelangelo scratched his head. "Okay...what works?" he asked.

Donatello pulled the rod out to its full length and opened it again. "Can you pass me out of those weights, please?"

Michelangelo walked over to another table and went to pick up a small, silver ball. When he picked it up, the turtle was surprised to find that it felt oddly soft in his hand. A bit freaked out, he gave the ball to his brother who attached it to the chain and pushed it into the rod.

"Donny, what are you doing?" Michelangelo asked again.

"I'm making new weapons," Donatello answered, grabbing one of the blue objects from his computer desk.

"Weapons for what? We have plenty of them in the dojo."

Donatello shook his head as he put on his goggles and picked up his welder. Michelangelo picked up a pair of goggles and put them on. Donatello placed a what looked like a sword guard on the object and turned on the welder. Sparks flew as the flame was put to the metal. Growing bored, Michelangelo picked up one of the orange objects and held it upside down. It unfolded into a nunchuck with an odd looking chain. With a flick of his wrist, the chain snapped and the weapon went rigid. Blinking, Michelangelo hit the weapon against the wall, wincing from the sharp crack. Donatello glanced up briefly, but returned to his work. For once, he would let Michelangelo play with an experiment.

Michelangelo took the other handle and snapped the two handles together. He tried to pull them apart, but they wouldn't give. Growling in frustration, the turtle hit the middle of the new staff across his knee, only to have it bend in half, creating a boomerang. Michelangelo held the object up to eye level, confusion clearly on his face.

"Donny, I think I broke it," he said.

"You didn't break it, Mikey," Donatello assured him, finishing connecting the guard to the hilt. "That's what it's supposed to do."

"It's supposed to turn into a staff and then a boomerang?" Michelangelo asked.

Donatello pulled the goggles down around his neck and picked up the hilt he had been working on. Michelangelo couldn't help but think of the Sword of Tengu. The hilt Donatello held was very similar to the hilt of the Sword of Tengu. Donatello held the hilt upside down and a blade gracefully slid out. Michelangelo's eyes widened when the blade separated into two. Twisting something on the hilt, Donatello locked the blades in place and held it up like a normal sword.

"That's Leo's, I take it," Michelangelo guessed.

"A plus," Donatello answered.

Michelangelo eyed the red hilts. Surely, those belonged to Raphael, it was only a matter of what Donatello had in mind for the weapons.

"Raph's sais are finished if you want to look at them," Donatello said, polishing the sword. "Only, be careful not to get your fingers caught. I'm not very experienced with sowing severed fingers back on."

Michelangelo shivered, but picked a hilt up, nonetheless. He examined the object until he finally found the release mechanism. He yelped when a blade shot out of the top. The turtle frowned. Raphael was the master of the sais. Next to the shellcycle, his sais were his babies. If he found out Donatello was giving him a weapon with just one blade, he was going to be livid. Michelangelo touched the base of the blade and it suddenly split into four smaller blades.

"I can almost hear Raph's evil chuckle," Michelangelo said.

Donatello giggled evilly. "Ya think he'll like it?" he asked.

Michelangelo looked at the sai. It was scary. The normal sais were bad enough, these...were like something out of _Nightmare on Elm Street_. Michelangelo twisted the band near the base of the blades and the five of them snapped together and slid back into the hilt.

"I thought, since I've upgraded the armor, I'd upgrade our weapons," Donatello explained.

Michelangelo put the sai hilt back on the computer desk. "Okay, so where's your weapon, brainiach?"

"I haven't been able to find all the parts I need."

"Bummer."

Just then, the elevator doors opened. Michelangelo hurried out to see who had entered. By the sounds of it, Leonardo and Raphael had come home. Donatello packed up the weapons and placed them in the vault. He then grabbed his bo staff and gadget bag and headed out of the lab. Leonardo was just coming out of the kitchen after depositing the groceries. He frowned when he saw his second youngest brother heading for the elevator.

"Where are you going, Donny? Mikey says supper's going to be ready shortly," the blue masked leader said.

"One five seven nine five nine nine five," Donatello stated as he swung the strap of his gadget bag over his head.

Leonardo blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Never mind. I'm just gonna run out for a bit. I have my shell cell if you need me. I won't be gone long."

"Where are you going?" Leonardo asked again.

The doors opened and Donatello stepped inside. "I'll be at the junk yard."

Leonardo looked down at his brother's right arm which was still encased in metal. "Be careful, Donny."

"There's an enemy detector built in to the arm," Donatello explained. "If any Foot Ninjas or Purple Dragons decide to drop by, I'll know."

Leonardo nodded, but he still wasn't convinced. Before he could say anything else, the elevator doors closed and Donatello was gone.

* * *

Donatello parked the Battle Shell, turned off the engine and got out of the van. Whistling an upbeat tune, the turtle made his way further into the dump. His eyes scanned the piles of trash, looking for something promising. The whistling turned into humming as the reptile soon began rummaging through the junk piles. Meanwhile, a Foot scout kept a close watch on the salvaging turtle. He took out a radio and pressed a button.

"Report," A female voice instructed.

"Mistress Karai, the turtle known as Donatello has just entered the junk yard," the scout replied.

On the other end, Karai sighed. "We are out here for Raphael, not his brothers." She went to hang up.

"But, Mistress," the scout said. "He was wearing a metal cast."

Karai stopped what she was doing. She remembered Hun saying that he had broken Donatello's arm. Surely, the turtle wouldn't be foolish enough to go outside with anything resembling Raphael's mechanical suit, he was supposed to be the smart one.

"Keep an eye on him," Karai ordered.

"Yes, Mistress."

The line went dead and the scout went back to watching the turtle. Donatello yanked a long, steel pole out from a pile of twisted metal. He pulled out his bo staff and placed it along side the pole. A satisfied smile crossed his mouth. It was the perfect length and width.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a nice warm home," Donatello said as he slid his bo staff across his shell and placed the pole in the bag.

He was just standing up when an alarm in the cast began to beep. Donatello looked at his wrist. The Foot symbol flashed. The turtle placed a hand on his staff and looked around. The alarm grew more rapid. Donatello pulled out the staff and backed up, only to hit a hard, broad chest.

"And here I thought you were the smart one."

Donatello ducked when Hun made a grab at him. He danced around the human mountain, only to be faced with a hoard of Foot ninjas. The turtle turned, trying to keep an eye on the ninjas that were surrounding him. It unsettled him that none of the soldiers were attacking. Donatello caught the gaze of one ninja and turned around, only to come in contact with Shredder's claws. He fell to the ground, grasping his stomach.

"I was hoping for your brother," Shredder said, walking up to his fallen enemy. "However, you are much more promising, at the moment."

He grabbed Donatello's right wrist and pulled him up. His eyes widened when he saw a metal casing covering Donatello's plastron. The metal slid back into Donatello's belt.

"Impressive. Very impressive."

"Let me go!" Donatello yelled, trying to pry Shredder's fingers away from his wrist.

Hun took the turtle away from his employer. "I do believe that arm is still broken," he said. "But, with this metal I can't quite tell."

With a snap, Hun shattered the wrist band. Metal shards fell to the ground. Donatello bit his tongue to keep from screaming in pain as Hun tightened his grip. White hot pain shot through his arm. Shredder bent down and picked up the broken band.

"Not as sophisticated as your brother's," the Foot leader commented.

"It's not meant to harm," Donatello snapped. "I'm not as twisted as you."

Shredder dropped the useless shard and walked over to the turtle. He placed his claws under the reptile's chin and Donatello could picture the smug grin that was no doubt hidden beneath the helmet.

"You are going to help me retrieve the Foot clan's ultimate weapon, Donatello. You should feel privileged that I am allowing you to live."

"Live? Ha! You'll only be killing me by a different means," Donatello said.

Shredder laughed as he walked away. "Raphael said something similar."

"Whatever he said, it was probably true." Donatello's eyes narrowed. "You killed my brother that day," he seethed.

Shredder turned to face Donatello again. "It was not I who killed Raphael, Donatello," he pointed out. "It was you and Leonardo who killed him. After all, it was _you_ who came to _me_."

* * *

"Where's Donny?" Raphael asked. "Supper's ready."

"He said he was going out for a couple of minutes," Leonardo replied.

Raphael stiffened. "He _what_? He's supposed to be the smart one!"

"Raph, why are you getting mad?" Michelangelo asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Is Donny's new hobby breakin' promises?"

Raphael stormed over to the phone, grabbed the reciever and dialed Donatello's shell cell number. After the fifth ring, it went to voice mail. Raphael slammed the reciever down and headed for the elevator.

"Where did he say he was goin'?" he asked.

Leonardo jumped to his feet and ran after his brother. "The junk yard." He looked over his shoulder. "Mikey, you stay here and keep supper warm, I'll go with Raph to find Don."

Michelangelo nodded as his brothers disappeared into the elevator. A few minutes later, two shell cycles shot out of the warehouse, headed for the junk yard.

"He said he wouldn't go topside with that armor," Raphael said. "He promised me he wouldn't."

"Raph, it was only for a couple of minutes," Leonardo reasoned. "You have to calm down."

The brothers pulled into the junk yard and set to work on finding their missing sibling. They split up to cover more ground. Raphael parked his bike, turned off the engine and got off. He pulled off the helmet and set it down on the seat. He was beginning to feel sick. Leonardo drove around a corner and found the Battle Shell. Upon further inspection, he found that the van was empty. He took out his shell cell and dialed Raphael's number.

"Donny!" Raphael called. "Donny!"

He stopped short when he saw his brother's duffel bag. He rushed forward and winced when he stepped on something sharp. Just then, his shell cell rang. He took it out, looked down and froze. Shards of purple metal littered the ground. He opened the shell cell.

"Leo...we're in trouble," he breathed.

"Is it Don?" Leonardo asked. "Is he hurt?"

Raphael knelt down and picked up the broken wrist band. "The question isn't, is he hurt? But, is he alive?"

Leonardo frowned. "What do you mean?"

Raphael swallowed hard and turned the band around. The Foot symbol flashed dimly before finally flickering out.

"Raph? You still there? Raph!"

"He's got 'im, Leo," Raphael whispered. "He's got 'im."

"Who's got who?"

But, the only answer Leonardo got was a loud roar and a dead line. The shell cell lay in a crumpled mess on the ground. Raphael buried his face in his hands as rage rushed through his veins. Leonardo was about to redial his brother's number when he heard another loud roar.

"I'm gonna kill Shredder for this!"

* * *

I don't know where this chapter went. Seems like chapters like to runaway on me. If I have slipped in a character's personality, please notify me. thanks

Let me know what you think. No flames, please.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: I have managed to dislodge at least part of the wrench that has stopped the gears for this story. I will be jumping back and forth between this story and my new one, Counterpart.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

Saki looked down at the still form of one of his most hated enemies. The turtle lay in a bio-tech chamber constructed from Utrom technology that had been salvaged from the TCRI building. His right arm was encased in a scanning device that had been built using Utrom technology.

"We will have to reinforce the suit," a young female scientist explained. "Hun almost completely shattered the turtle's arm."

"Is the suit stronger than before?" Saki asked.

"Yes, Mr. Saki," the woman answered. She walked over to the bio-tech chamber and lifted up a strange cable. "This connects to the neck plate, which is also connected to the memory core of the chamber. Once the two are synchronized you will be able to program any memory you wish the turtle to have."

Saki smiled to himself. Even if Donatello's brothers managed to removed the suit, he would still be under the control of the Foot. Saki turned to the young woman.

"What is your name?"

"Maria Finn. I'm working with Dr. Stockman and Dr. Chaplin in the production of the suit."

"When the suit is ready, notify me immediately," Saki ordered as he made his way out of the lab.

"Yes, sir," Maria answered.

She turned back to the unconscious turtle below her. The only sign that he was still alive was the slight rise and fall of his chest. He was a fascinating creature. She wished she could have more time studying him. Sadly, Saki wanted him suited up as quickly as possible. Sighing, Maria placed the cord down and walked over to the computer. She sat down and began programming in new memories that would ultimately be the death of not just one, but all four of the turtle brothers.

* * *

"Raph, you're not seriously thinking of going out there by yourself," Leonardo said.

"Shredder has Donny, Leo. I ain't just gonna sit on my butt and wait for that monster to kill 'im."

Leonardo glanced over at Michelangelo who seemed to be biting his tongue. They knew what Raphael meant by Saki killing Donatello. He would do that same thing to their brainy brother as he did to Raphael four months ago. The red masked reptile snapped on a wrist band and twisted it until it was comfortably fitted on his wrist. He then strapped on an elbow pad.

"I thought you were dead set against using the armor while topside," Leonardo stated.

After strapping on the belt, Raphael picked up his new sais and headed for the elevator. His brothers ran after him.

"Raphie, don't do it," Michelangelo begged.

The elevator doors opened and Raphael stepped inside. "I'm bringin' Donny, bro."

"You do realize you're wearing the thing that's been keeping you up at night, right?" Leonardo asked.

Raphael didn't answer. The elevator doors closed and he was gone. The remaining brothers fell into a heavy silence.

"He's still scared," Michelangelo said. Leonardo looked at him. "Though Donny built it, Raph's scared that he put the armor on."

"Then, why did he put it on in the first place?" the eldest asked.

Michelangelo shrugged. "For an extra shell? Who knows?" He turned worried eyes to the elevator. "I just hope we don't end up losing two brothers in one night."

* * *

He didn't know what had compelled him to try the docks first. But here he was. Raphael turned off the shell cycle, pulled off his helmet and proceeded to Pier Thirteen. He felt the familiar vibrations of the metal against his skin, signalling that the armor was ready to spring forth should a battle break out.

_I must be crazy to trust myself to this,_ Raphael thought. _Donny-made or not. What was Shredder's is always Shredder's._

The turtle opened the door of the warehouse on the thirteenth pier and stepped inside. Raphael unhooked a visor from the belt and slipped it on. Immediately, a mechanical eye wrapped around and covered his left eye, almost sending him into a panic attack. Taking deep and calming breaths, Raphael looked around. The mechanical eye scanned everything the passed through its sensors. Raphael investigated every nook and cranny of the warehouse, until his feet hit the hidden trap door.

_Get a grip, Raph._

_"Your failure will be your punishment."_

Raphael shook his head to rid his mind of the Shredder's voice. Just then, his shell cell rang. The mechanical eye retracted into the visor and a small speaker replaced it, curling out in front of Raphael's mouth.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay, my son?" Splinter asked.

"Sensei? I expected to hear Leo or Mikey," Raphael admitted.

"Your brothers told me what had happened. You do not have to do this on your own, Raphael."

Raphael knelt down and twisted the handle on the trap door. It hissed. Raphael pulled the door open, grunting as his muscles strained from the weight. It had been easier when he had mechanical strength backing his natural strength.

"This is somethin' I have to do by myself, Master Splinter," Raphael said, staring down the dark, winding staircase. He swallowed hard. "This is somethin' no one else can help me with."

Splinter sighed and closed his eyes. He knew his son was right, but he didn't like to admit it. They had demons only they could vanquish.

"Sensei, you still there?" Raphael asked.

"Yes, my son," Splinter answered.

"Would you...uh...keep talkin' to me?"

The ninja master smiled. "Of course, Raphael. What do you wish to talk about?"

Raphael began to descend the stairs. "How are Leo and Mikey?" he wanted to know. "I stormed off pretty quick and...well..."

Splinter looked over to where his other two sons were looking at him anxiously. Michelangelo showed his anxiety more openly than Leonardo, but the father knew his eldest was ready to grab the phone should it be offered to him.

"They are fine. I think they wish to talk to you."

"Who's closer?" Raphael asked.

Michelangelo dashed forward and grabbed the phone from Splinter. "Come home, Raphie. We can look for Donny together."

Raphael hissed and pulled the headset off. His ear rang. After the ringing stopped, Raphael put the headset back on. "Mikey, don't yell in my ear," he chastised.

"Please, come home, Raphie," Michelangelo pleaded.

Raphael reached the bottom of the stairs. He pressed a button on the side of the visor and a thin sheet of metal covered his eyes. The dark corridor was instantly lit up in night vision.

"This ain't just about findin' Don, Mikey," Raphael stated. "You should know that."

"But, can't you fight that here? At home? With your family?"

Leonardo walked over and snatched the phone from his little brother. "Raph doesn't need to hear that, right now, Mike."

"He's just scared, Leo."

Leonardo put the phone to his ear. "Where are you, anyway?" he inquired.

"Where do you think?"

The eldest's eyes widened. "You went back?" he whispered. "To Pier Thirteen?"

An alarm sprang up on the screen and Raphael whirled around, his hands flying to his sais. The alarm continued to flash, but Raphael couldn't see or hear anything. He vaguly heard Leonardo ask him if he was still there and if anything was wrong.

"Just keep talkin', bro," Raphael whispered. "I'm listenin'."

He slipped out his weapons and slowly made his way down the corridor. The four small blades shot out from the middle prong on the sais, making them look like shark teeth. Raphael held his breath whenever an alarm flashed. He figured Leonardo had him on speaker phone since he could now hear Michelangelo's and Splinter's voices as well as Leonardo's. Raphael was almost to the main lab when he finally heard a noise. He stopped dead in his tracks and his family's voices also stopped, but the turtle knew they were still there, still listening.

"I thought you would return."

Raphael felt his heart drop. His eyes widened as he began to turn around. On the other end, Leonardo looked like he was hanging on to the last threads of his self-control. He held the phone in a death grip and would have jumped through the phone to help his brother if he could. Michelangelo was biting down on his mask tails, trying to keep himself calm. That voice was all too familiar. But, it was darker, harsher. The three mutants felt Raphael's horror when they heard him whisper one word.

"Donny?"

* * *

Don't ya just love cliffies? *evil chuckle* Let me know what you think. Reviews, yes. Flames, no. Thank you :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your reviews are truly inspirational.

* * *

It was his worst nightmare come true. Raphael stared into the dull, brown eyes of his second youngest brother. He couldn't properly see what Shredder had done to Donatello, but he knew it was bad. Donatello stepped forward, unhooking a rod from his belt. The ends extended into a high tech bo staff. Raphael swallowed down bile as his brother lifted the weapon in front of him. The red masked turtle slowly shook his head.

"Donny, don't do this," he whispered in a pleading voice.

"You must pay for your betrayal, Raphael," Donatello stated. "And, I'm here to ensure that you do."

Raphael frowned. "Betrayal? Don, what are you talkin' about?"

"You betrayed the Foot, you betrayed your clan, and more importantly...you betrayed your master!"

Horror turned into anger as Donatello's words sank in. Raphael growled and he began to feel the cold metal snake across his skin.

"Master?" he repeated in a tone that was nothing but loathing. "Shredder ain't my master. He never was! The only master I serve is Splinter!"

Splinter couldn't help but feel proud at his son's words. He closed his eyes and smiled. Donatello stiffened at the sound of Splinter's name. He scoffed in disgust.

"Taking orders from a rat. How low are you willing to sink, Raphael?"

Splinter took the phone from Leonardo before his blue masked son could crush it. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and he could feel Leonardo tremble. Michelangelo sat rigid in the recliner, his mask tails still clenched tightly between his teeth.

"How low can _you_ sink?" Raphael shot back, trying to keep his voice calm. "I'm not the one bein' controlled by the Shredder."

Donatello's staff suddenly lit up and a bolt of electricity shot out of the end. Raphael cried out in pain and his legs gave out from underneath him. He gasped for breath. Donatello walked up to the fallen turtle.

"And I called you brother?" he asked. "How embarrassing. I thought you were stronger than this."

Raphael looked up, his amber eyes blazing. "Keep talkin', Donny, and I might just start playin' rough."

Donatello laughed humorlessly. "You were playing? Odd. I thought you were just standing there and gawking like an idiot."

Raphael suddenly shot to his feet and slammed his full weight into his brother. Michelangelo yelped when the sounds of a fight came through the speaker phone. Leonardo tore off towards the elevator before Splinter could stop him. With a nod from his teacher, Michelangelo ran off after his brother. Raphael tried to wrestle the staff out of Donatello's grasp. He didn't want to get electrocuted again and risk a malfunction in the armor. Donatello flipped backwards, sending Raphael on to his shell. The younger of the two hit Raphael in the side of the head, cracking the visor. Everything went dark. The headset began to spark and die.

"Raph...ael," Splinter spoke. "If you can...still...hear...me, your brothers are...on the...way."

With one final hit, the visor cracked in two and fell to the concrete floor. Splinter's heart sank when the line went dead. Raphael punched randomly at the spot above him. His kunckles grazed a metal shoulder. Donatello grabbed Raphael by the throat and began to squeeze. Raphael clawed at his brother's hand, trying to pry his fingers apart. Donatello got to his feet, pulling Raphael off the floor in the process. With a burst of super-human strength, the purple masked ninja threw the sai wielder down the full length of the corridor. Raphael's flight stopped when he crashed into a lab table at the far end of the hallway. The armor groaned and creaked as he moved.

Coughing, Raphael pushed himself up on his knees. Sparks flew from the armor. The turtle looked around. With no lights, it was difficult to see. But, Raphael didn't need lights to see where he was. As he used the table to pull himself to his feet, his fingers brushed against two deep gashes in the steel. They had been made by his hand; created from fingers encased in metal. Raphael put a hand to his throat. His fingers fell into two deep grooves in the metal covering. A large crack ran up one side of the neck guard.

Raphael turned towards the door when he heard heavy footsteps. Donatello walked into the room and flicked on the lights. Raphael shielded his eyes from sudden white light. When his eyes were adjusted, he looked back at his brother. Black and dark purple armor covered his younger brother's body. His shell, plastron, arms and legs were encased in gleaming black steel. His sides, neck, shoulders and hips were covered in dark purple. The same purple glowed just above his knees and curved around to the back of his lower legs. As Donatello moved, Raphael noticed that the shoulder plates jutted out slightly, revealing more of the glowing purple.

"Shredder's made an upgrade," Raphael commented, holding his left shoulder. "Too bad he ain't upgraded the personality chip."

A visor slid across Donatello's eyes. "What are you implying, Raphael?"

"You know what I'm implyin'...unless you're just some mindless robot designed to look like Donny. Then, I would have been holdin' back for nothin'."

"You're insulting my intelligence," Donatello seethed. "I am far more superior than a _robot_."

Raphael smirked, living with Michelangelo had some advantages. He knew not killing the energetic prankster was a good choice on his part. After eighteen years, his brother's tactics of getting under people's skin was finally coming in handy. Raphael congratulated himself on picking up some of Michelangelo's tricks. He needed to stall long enough for Leonardo and Michelangelo to get to the warehouse.

"If you're more superior, than why do ya look like that turtle bot contraption Stockman created?" Raphael asked.

Donatello stepped forward. "Are you asking to die?" he inquired. "Because I will be happy to grant that wish."

Raphael leaned against the table to keep himself standing. "I thought your 'master' wanted me alive."

Donatello spun his staff and pointed the end at his brother. "Shredder can have the scrapes."

* * *

"Leo, slow down!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

Leonardo weaved in and out of traffic, only slowing down for red lights and passing police cars. The Battle Shell reeked of burning rubber and the fuel gauge was tittering on empty. He pushed the gas pedal as far to the floor as it could go. He hadn't driven this fast since the night Raphael had been shot with an Utrom virus bullet. The tires screamed, and so Michelangelo, when Leonardo cranked the wheel and spun around the corner.

"Leo, we won't be much good to Raph and Don if we're dead!" the youngest cried.

He screamed again when Leonardo slammed on the brake and the Battle Shell jerked to a stop. Turning off the van and ripping off his seat belt, Leonardo shot out of the Battle Shell and dashed for the warehouse on Pier Thirteen. With his heart beating rapidly against his rib cage, Michelangelo followed his brother on shaky legs. When he reached the warehouse, Leonardo already had the trap door open and was halfway down the stairs. Michelangelo hurried over and rushed down the winding staircase. The brothers bolted for the flickering light at the end of corridor.

Raphael staggered back, clutching a hand to his bleeding shoulder. Metal shards littered the floor. Blood flowed steadily from a deep gash in Raphael's shoulder. It ran down his arm and dripped from his fingers. Donatello looked down at the claws that had retracted from his left hand. He smirked.

"So, you _do_ bleed," he commented. "And, I always believed that nothing could harm the famous Raphael. What a senseless child I was."

Raphael pressed his hand to the wound, but the blood flow didn't stop. It had been too close to his neck. If he hadn't moved when he did, Raphael was sure Donatello would have cut his jugular artery. He wouldn't put it past the mad scientist. Footsteps echoed down the hall and Raphael sighed in relief. Donatello turned around to see Leonardo and Michelangelo running into the room.

"Donny?" Leonardo cried.

"Dude, why do you look like Metalhead?" Michelangelo asked.

"Metalhead?" Donatello echoed, clearly annoyed that someone else had referred to him as a robot.

"Ya know, Stockman's killer turtle robot," Michelangelo answered.

Donatello's eyes narrowed behind the visor. "Why does everyone think that I am anywhere close to the intelligence of an artificial being?" he barked.

Raphael struggled to stay on his feet. He was beginning to feel light-headed. He was losing too much blood. Donatello walked over to him and grasped the wound. Raphael cried out in pain, causing Leonardo and Michelangelo to step forward. Donatello held his claws up to Raphael's throat.

"Unlike a robot, I don't have programming. If I did, Raphael would have been dead hours ago. A robot has one assignment, and one assignment only. I am free to take on multiple assignments as I see fit." Donatello felt Raphael go limp under his grasp.

Leonardo cautiously took a step forward. "Donny, we can help you. We can dismantle that suit and..."

"Dismantle?" Donatello barked a laugh. "This suit gives me strength you could only dream of. Why would I want to dismantle it?" He picked Raphael up and swung him over his shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a delivery to make to Master Shredder."

Donatello threw something up in the air. It exploded and everything went dark. The last thing Leonardo remembered was hearing his brother laugh. It was cold and hard. Falling to his knees as his strength was suddenly sapped, Leonardo determined that he never wanted to hear Donatello laugh like that again...no matter what it took.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Italics are meditative state.

* * *

Saki looked up from the reports he had been reading when he heard a commotion coming from outside his office. He heard Hun, Karai and Stockman yelling above the other noise. Chaplin's voice rose above the arguing every now and then. Saki got up and stalked over to the doors.

"Get out of my way, Hun before I _make_ you."

"You fool!" Stockman yelled. "He could bleed to death before the operation can be started."

Saki threw open the doors and was about to yell at his men when something dropped at his feet. Everything went silent as Saki looked down at the body below him. Cracked metal covered the turtle's body. In places where the metal had been pulled away were large gashes that were still bleeding sluggishly. The only thing that indicated that there was still life in the body was a painful moan that would escape every now and then.

"Sir, I tried to explain to this small brained reptile that you did not want to be disturbed," Stockman explained.

"Forgive the interuption, my lord," Karai added.

Saki looked up into the focused and fiery eyes of his new Foot soldier. "Why did you bring your brother here instead of the lab, Donatello?"

"He needs to pay for his betrayal to you, Master Saki," Donatello answered.

Raphael moaned in pain again and began to move. His arms shook as he pushed himself up. With a nod from Saki, Hun walked forward and pulled Raphael to his knees. The turtle winced in pain and tried to catch his breath. Glazed amber eyes looked up and locked gazes with cold, black eyes.

"Was this your plan, Raphael?" Saki asked. "To get captured by your own brother and once again become one of my Foot soldiers?"

Raphael didn't answer. His eyelids drooped and he looked away. He had lost too much blood, that much was clear. If the operation didn't go ahead soon, he was going to bleed to death. Saki placed a hand under Raphael's chin as his head dipped forward. One benefit of having the turtle in this state was that he didn't put up a fight. Saki tilted Raphael's head up so that they were looking eye to eye.

"This time there is no escaping. After tonight, you are mine for the rest of your life."

And with that, Saki straightened and dismissed the group. Hun picked Raphael up and swung the ninja over his shoulder. Karai, Stockman and Chaplin followed Hun as he headed off for the labs. Donatello was the only who stayed behind.

"Is there a problem, Donatello?" Saki asked.

Donatello turned to face the Foot leader. He quickly shook his head. "No, Master Saki," he answered. "It's just that...Raphael betrayed you. He shouldn't be allowed to live for something like that."

Saki turned around and headed back into his office. Like a shadow, Donatello followed, closing the doors behind him. Saki sat down behind the desk and resumed reading the reports. Donatello stood at attention in front of the desk.

"Master, betrayal is unforgiveable. Raphael shouldn't be allowed to live."

Just then, the doors opened and Hun and Stockman entered. Donatello turned around as Saki looked up. Hun and Stockman made their way over to where Donatello was standing.

"Don't mind us, we're just going to borrow Donatello for a moment or two," Stockman said as Hun grabbed the back of Donatello's shell.

Before Donatello could protest, Hun yanked him towards the door and out of the office, leaving Saki alone to finish the reports. Hun threw Donatello into the elevator and walked in. Donatello regained his composure and swung around to face Hun and Stockman. The brain in the tank turned to look at him.

"You will be more useful to your master if you are helping us contain your brother."

Donatello crossed his arms. "Raphael is no brother of mine," he seethed.

"Ah, yes," Stockman said. "The whole, 'He betrayed Shredder' thing. I understand."

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Hun stepped to the side and held a hand out in front of him.

"After you," he said to Donatello.

Donatello walked out of the elevator with Hun and Stockman close behind him. They made their way into the main lab where Chaplin was just closing the bio-tech chamber. With the domed covering, the occupant was invisible to everyone outside. Donatello slowly made his way over to the pod. The only indication that there was anyone inside was the heart monitor located just above the head of the pod. He looked over to where Chaplin's partner, Maria Finn was programming something into the computer. Donatello then noticed that a strange cord ran from the computer to the back of the pod.

"How goes the operation?" Stockman asked.

"So far so good," Dr. Finn answered. "The operation should be finished in another hour or so."

"Why so long?" Donatello wanted to know.

Stockman's tank hovered over to him. "Because in case you haven't noticed, reptile," he said, the tank hitting against Donatello's chest. "This is what happens when you fail the Shredder one time too many."

Donatello pushed the tank back. "Then why isn't Hun a brain in a tank?" he asked. "He's failed just as many times as you have, Stockman."

Hun growled. "Watch it, turtle," he warned, glaring at the mutant.

Donatello returned Hun's glare. The sudden rapid beeping of the heart monitor claimed Donatello's attention, as did the grunting that came from inside the pod. Donatello reach down to touch the top of the pod, but Chaplin grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away.

"If you disrupt the operation now you could kill your brother," the young man told him.

"That does not sound normal," Donatello voiced.

There was a bang and Donatello and Chaplin jumped back. There were several more bangs and then finally a voice shot through the lab.

"You are dead when I get my hands on you, Chaplin!"

Chaplin turned to Maria. "Increase the sedative," he instructed. "If he doesn't calm down soon, he'll botch the whole thing."

There was a hiss as something within the chamber opened. Inside, Raphael tried to free himself of the suit that covered his torso and left arm. He could hear Stockman and Chaplin arguing about something. The chamber suddenly filled with a thick, grey mist. Raphael coughed when he breathed the mist in. But, the more he coughed, the more breaths he had to take and the more smoke he breathed in. He yelped when he felt something stab him in his left shoulder, right where Donatello had sliced his skin. Raphael reached up and grabbed the needle-like machine. He could feel his body slowly growing heavy. His eyelids began to droop again. The turtle shook his head. He knew what would happen if he fell asleep. He would end up like his brother; a Foot tech turtle.

The tiny machine sputtered as it tried to jerk free of Raphael's grasp. The fog grew thicker. The thin arm jerked once more and hit off the ceiling of the pod as Raphael's fingers finally loosened and his arm fell by his side. As his eyes slid shut, Raphael could hear the deep, metallic laughter of the Shredder.

_Leo...Mike...sensei..._

Raphael pried his eyes open to see a band of red metal hovering just above his eyes. He felt something press against the back of his head and something pulled on the tails of his bandanna. Raphael closed his eyes as he felt his mind go dark.

* * *

_Master Splinter...sensei...I'm sorry..._

He felt himself drift away from his body and tried to locate a thread of any of his family members. The faithful strand of Splinter's presense washed over him. In the growing chaos of his mind, Raphael grasped on to that strand and held on for dear life. The strand materilzed into his beloved father as the darkness gave way to the astral realm.

_"Sensei..."_

_Splinter wrapped his arms around his son and held him close. "You are never alone, my son. Your brothers and I will always be by your side."_

_Raphael's breath hitched and his eyes began to burn. "This is all my fault," he whispered. "You're gonna lose two sons because I went lookin' for Don without back up."_

_"Leonardo and Michelangelo live to bring you and Donatello home, Raphael."_

_Raphael gripped his master's robes. He felt like a scared little child, and he was sure that he looked like one, as well. Splinter rubbed the back of his son's neck._

_"I'm sorry," Raphael sobbed. "I'm sorry."_

_"Shh," Splinter whispered gently. "You are not to blame. You did not seek confrontation, only to banish what had haunted you these past months."_

_"A lot of good that did," Raphael scoffed._

_The realm shifted and the turtle feared that he would be pulled back to reality; back to his waking nightmare. However, the fog that hovered over the ground took on a slight bluish hue. Raphael dared to look up. The fog swirled up, as if filling in an empty mold. It whipped behind the figure, creating bandanna tails. Smoky grey gave way to green skin. The ghostly white mask became a royal blue. The newcomer opened his chocolate brown eyes, took one look at Raphael, gasped and bolted forward. He dropped to his knees and embraced his brother._

_"Raph," Leonardo breathed. "I thought you were dead."_

_Raphael cautiously reached out, not wanting to lose his grip on Splinter. He touched his brother's shoulder, and when his fingers didn't pass through, Raphael pulled Leonardo closer._

_"Hey! You can't leave me out!"_

_Michelangelo suddenly came barreling out of the fog. He collided with his family with such force that he sent them all tumbling to the ground. Michelangelo threw his arms around Raphael's neck._

_"Bro, I'm so glad you're okay," he said._

_The others pushed themselves up. Raphael wrapped an arm around his baby brother._

_"I'm glad you're okay, too, Mike."_

_Raphael grimaced when a sharp pain shot up his spine. Instantly, Leonardo grabbed his shoulders as if it would keep his brother from fading. Raphael put a hand on Leonardo's wrist and tried to calm his breathing. Another white hot wave of pain attacked the red masked turtle and he collapsed into his older brother's arms._

_"My son, are you all right?" Splinter asked, placing a hand on Raphael's shell._

_"Raphie?" Michelangelo whimpered._

_Raphael opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. He was fading. He was being pulled back. Raphael wrapped his arms around Leonardo's chest and held him in a death grip._

_"I'm not goin' back," he told an invisible foe. "I'm not goin' back."_

_Leonardo's grip on his brother tightened as he began to vanish. Panic set in. He knew what was going to happen once Raphael disappeared for good._

_"Raphie, don't go," Michelangelo pleaded._

_Raphael groaned as wave after wave of pain assalted him. With each wave, more of his body faded. Splinter eased Raphael out of Leonardo's grasp and held his son like he used to do when his son's were small._

_"Once I'm gone...there's goin' back," Raphael whimpered. "This ain't like last time." His body jerked. "We think of you as our enemies..." Raphael gasped and made a strange choking sound. "We've been reprogrammed."_

_"But...Donny said he wasn't a robot," Michelangelo said._

_Something began to form on the back of Raphael's neck. It looked like his mask had been combined with a metal visor. A neck guard formed next, along with a strange, winding cord that disappeared into the fog. Raphael's body slowly became metallic, until it resembled the suit that Donatello wore._

_"Raph?" Leonardo breathed._

_Raphael's body went limp in Splinter's arms. "Forgive me...father."_

_With those final words, he disappeared. Splinter looked down at his hands as the final red strands of his second oldest son's presense slipped through his fingers. Raphael was gone._

* * *

Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far.

* * *

"Raphie! No!"

Michelangelo bolted up in bed, his breath coming in deep, quick gasps. Cold sweat clung to his skin. The youngest turtle pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. His body trembled and a small whimper escaped through his parched lips. His bedroom door opened. Michelangelo looked up to see Leonardo standing in the doorway. He rubbed his eyes and did a double take. There was no way that was his big brother. Leonardo looked so beaten and worn. Michelangelo hadn't seen his brother that broken since the night he had been ambushed.

"Leo?" Michelangelo spoke.

Leonardo's eyes drifted to the floor and his head hung. His shoulders dropped, collapsing under an invisible weight. Michelangelo swallowed. He had thought he had been dreaming when he was in the astral realm. However, the look on Leonardo's face told him otherwise.

"Leo."

"What do we do, Mikey?" Leonardo whispered. "For the first time in my life...I don't know what to do."

Michelangelo threw back the blankets and jumped out of bed. He rushed over to his brother, grabbed his shoulders and gave him a quick, but hard, shake.

"Don't do that," the orange masked ninja snapped. "Raph and Don don't need that."

"What do we do?" Leonardo repeated, looking up to lock gazes with his brother's blazing blue eyes.

"We kick Shred-head's butt and get our bros back," Michelangelo answered. "That's what we've always done."

Leonardo reached up and lifted Michelangelo's hands off his shoulders. "You were there, Mike. You heard what Raph said. This time is different."

He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that there was a good chance that Shredder actually won this time. Michelangelo shook his head, banishing the thought. He was the cheerful one, the optimistic thinker. If he began to believe that Shredder had finally claimed victory over him and his brothers, then the world was going to come to an end. Michelangelo looked back up at Leonardo.

"Where's Master Splinter?"

"In his room," Leonardo answered.

"How is he?" Michelangelo asked.

Leonardo shrugged. "How were you when you woke up?"

Michelangelo rubbed the back of his neck. "That bad, huh?"

The eldest turned and headed for the stairs. Michelangelo hurried after him. The brothers made their way downstairs and over to Splinter's bedroom door. Carefully, Leonardo knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. A heavy atmosphere cloaked the lair. Michelangelo noticed Leonardo tug at the strap that rested against his chest. The sheaths of his katanas were pulled slightly upward. Finally, Splinter told them to enter. Before opening the door, Leonardo once again tugged on the strap.

_Leo's really nervous. I've never seen him show any kind of emotion openly. He's like Raph in that sense. Sure, he can laugh and smile, but it's rare._

"Michelangelo? Are you all right, my son?" Splinter asked.

Michelangelo blinked and snapped his head up to look at his father. He bowed. "Yes, sensei," he answered.

The brothers knelt in front of Splinter. Michelangelo thought he was going to choke on the tension. He gave Leonardo a sideways glance, catching the leader pulling at the sword strap again. The silence was broken when Splinter sighed. The brothers looked up.

"Have you been able to make contact with Raph again?" Leonardo asked, sounding almost too hopeful.

Splinter shook his head. "I have not," the rat replied. "Your brother's words have been troubling me greatly."

"You mean, how he said that when he was gone there was no going back?" Michelangelo guessed. He clenched his fists on his knees. "How can Raph and Don think that we're their enemies? How is this different than last time?"

"And what did he mean by reprogrammed?" Leonardo interjected.

Michelangelo drummed his fingers against his knees. "Did anyone else see that weird cord that formed on the back of Raph's neck?" he asked quietly.

Leonardo and Splinter looked at him. By their expressions, Michelangelo determined that they hadn't seen it. He looked down at the floor and gulped.

"What did this cord look like, my son?" Splinter asked.

Michelangelo tensed. "It kinda looked like...the cords that connected to the helmets in the Utrom oracle pods," he explained. "And Raph's mask looked weird, too."

"His _mask_ looked weird?" Leonardo echoed.

"His mask tails were normal...cloth, I mean. But, the part that went around his eyes looked...metal. Like a visor."

Leonardo turned to face Splinter. The ninja master's ears were pressed back against his skull. Out of the corner of his eye, Leonardo could see Michelangelo shift so that he was sitting cross legged. There was a clang of metal against stone. Michelangelo looked over to see that Leonardo had taken off his katanas. He blinked in surprise. Leonardo only took off his swords when he was taking a shower or going to bed. The leader closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Why do you remove your weapons, Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"I can't do it, Master Splinter," Leonardo whispered.

"You cannot do what?"

Leonardo squeezed his eyes tighter. "I can't fight against my own brothers. I can't raise my swords against them. I can't."

_Is that why he kept tugging on the strap? _Michelangelo asked himself. He looked down at his nunchucks. _Can I bring myself to raise my weapons against my bros? In sparring matches, sure...but in a real battle?_

Just the thought made him sick. There was no way he could do such a thing, not to his brothers. Michelangelo slipped out his nunchucks and held them in his hands. They suddenly looked menacing and foreboding, a combination he didn't like. The youngest hung his head. The weapons rolled out of his hands and fell to the floor with a *clink*. He suddenly hated being a ninja.

* * *

The steady rhythm of the heart monitor was the first thing that drew him out of unconsciousness. Voices buzzed all around him. A sharp pain stabbed his left shoulder. He brought a hand up, but all that met his touch was cold metal. He groaned and clenched his teeth in pain. Prying his eyes open, Raphael held his right hand up to eye level. Slick black covered his hand. Letting his arm fall to his side, the turtle looked around. The pod covering had been pulled back. Two humans and what looked like a brain in a floating tank stood off to the left side, each of them absorbed in something on a computer screen. A flash of purple caught his eye and Raphael turned his head to the right.

Another turtle was practicing katas with what looked like a suped up bo staff. It was metal instead of wood and it looked like it was able to retract into a smaller rod. Raphael frowned. The turtle looked familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen him before. The purple was important for the identification, as was the staff. His mask looked odd. The bandanna tails were cloth, however the part around his eyes was a thin sheet of metal. The turtle looked over at him.

"So, the Shredder's new pet has finally woken up."

The scientists turned around at the sound of the turtle's voice. One of them, a young man with red hair, hurried over to the bed. Raphael moaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

"How are you feeling?" the man asked.

Raphael opened his eyes. "Where...where am I?" He turned to face the other turtle. "And who's he?"

The man looked up. "That's Donatello. He's your brother."

"Brother?" Raphael whispered.

Two other turtles flashed in his mind's eye. One wore a blue mask while the other wore an orange mask. Raphael put a hand over his eyes. What was wrong with him? Something told him he knew those faces.

"You may feel disoriented for a while," a woman explained as she walked up. "But, that will wear off."

Donatello huffed and turned to walk away. Raphael put his hand down and turned to look at his brother.

"Are there four of us?" he asked.

Donatello stopped in his tracks and swung around. The scientists looked horrified. Raphael looked from Donatello to the humans and back again. Did he say something wrong? The brain in the tank hovered over so that it was within Raphael's eyesight.

"Do you know who I am?"

Raphael blinked. "It talks?"

"I'll take that as a no." The brain cleared its non-existant throat. "I am Doctor Baxter Stockman. The head scientist of your Master Saki's research lab." The brain turned to the young man and woman. "And these are my associates. Doctor Chaplin and Doctor Finn."

"Okay, great," Raphael said. "But, why did everyone look at me like I had ten heads when I asked about..."

"No," Donatello abruptly cut in. "There are only two of us. Yes, there are two more mutant turtles hiding somewhere in the city, but they are not related to you and me."

Raphael held his hands up in a defensive motion. "Okay. That's all I wanted to know." He pushed himself up into a sitting position. Something on the back of his neck pulled. "What the?" He reached back, his fingers brushing against a cold cord.

"Here, let me get that for you," Dr. Finn said.

She detached the cord and placed it behind the pod. Raphael swung his legs over the side of the pod and got to his feet. He stretched and grunted when his sore muscles pulled. Chaplin walked over with a laptop balanced on his left forearm.

"I'm just going to test a couple of your reflexes," he explained. He picked up a needle-like object. "Can you hold out your hands?"

Raphael lifted his hands, palms up. Chaplin proceeded to poke his hands. His fingers twitched whenever a nerve was struck. Chaplin nodded his pleasure and typed something into the laptop. He then moved on to Raphael's arms, neck and shoulders. There was no nerve damage, so Chaplin moved on to Raphael's legs. Donatello couldn't help but laugh when Raphael sent Chaplin toppling back after the scientist hit Raphael's knee too hard.

"Is that all, doc?" he asked.

"That's all," Chaplin replied, getting to his feet.

Just then, the lab doors opened and Saki walked in. Everyone bolted to attention and the brothers bowed.

"What would you have us do, Master Saki?" Donatello asked, as he and Raphael straightened.

Saki walked up to the brothers and glanced at each of them. "It is time to put those suits to proper use," he said. "Leonardo and Michelangelo are searching the city for you."

"How shall we present them to you, Master Saki?" Raphael asked.

"Bring them to me alive," Saki instructed.

The brothers bowed again before heading out of the lab. Stockman's tank hovered over to the Foot leader.

"With all due respect, sir, wouldn't it be less time consuming if Leonardo and Michelangelo were disposed of right where they stood?" he asked.

"Perhaps," Saki answered. "However, I want to be present when the life finally drains from Leonardo's eyes. I want to see the look on his face when it will be his own brother who takes his life."

* * *

Another run away chapter. Let me know what you think. No flames, please.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: I apologize for taking so long to update. I hope you can forgive me.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

Italics are meditative state

* * *

Leonardo lay wide awake in bed. His tired eyes gazed up at the ceiling that was hidden in the darkness. He had been trying to get to sleep for the past two hours, but it eluded him. The eldest ran his hands down his face before rubbing his eyes. He knew Michelangelo was also awake due to the lack of snoring and sleep talking. It had been two weeks since their brothers had been taken. Leonardo felt a sickening heat rise in his chest. They knew where Raphael and Donatello were; it wasn't that hard to figure out, however Splinter had forbidden his remaining sons from going after their siblings.

_Sensei just doesn't want to lose me and Mike,_ Leonardo determined.

Letting his arms fall to his chest, the blue masked leader continued to stare into the darkness. Fatigue taunted him; promising relief from the burdens of reality, but at the last moment would snatch it away. Leonardo now knew what Raphael felt like during those four, long months of fighting his nightmares. Sleep could be a cruel thing. As was the mind. Leonardo draped an arm over his eyes. His thoughts refused to slow down enough for sleep to sink in. He doubted there was a sleeping pill strong enough to make his mind shut down.

Finally giving up on trying to go to sleep, Leonardo got out of bed and headed over to his desk. He opened a draw and took out four candles and a box of matches. Kneeling in the middle of his room, Leonardo placed two of the candles in front of him and the other two behind him. He lit a match and touched the flame to the wick of each candle. The room was cast in an eerie light. Blowing out the match and setting it aside with the box, Leonardo shifted into a meditative position and closed his eyes.

_Breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...breathe out,_ Leonardo repeated to himself.

With each breath, he felt himself drift from reality into the realm he knew all too well. His bedroom faded and the astral realm took its place. Leonardo shivered. He couldn't remember when the astral realm had been so cold.

_He dared to open his eyes, but found that everything was still pitch dark. Leonardo frowned. Something extremely heavy covered his entire body. Looking up, he discovered a large hood fell over his face. He was still in the meditative position, however, it felt odd. Leonardo held his breath and listened. There was no other sound in the room. The silence was suffocating and the ninja felt himself begin to panic. It was an unnatural silence._

Where am I?_ Leonardo asked himself. _This isn't normal. What's going on?

_He moved his fingers and flexed his hands in and out of a fist. Straining his muscles against the lead fabric that cloaked him, Leonardo lifted his arms and pulled the hood back out of his face. What greeted him made his heart plummet._

_He was in what looked like a large, underground cavern. On the far side of the chamber stood a stone alter that was perched on a slightly raised platform that was accessable by two short steps. Two torches stood on either side of the alter. Cloaked figures sat in uniform lines from wall to wall and from front to back. There was a gap in the middle of the chamber. Leonardo determined he sat somewhere in the middle of the group on the left side._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Leonardo saw a tall, cloaked figure step out of the shadows. He let the hood fall over his face again and bowed his head, fighting to slow his heart beat down. Footsteps echoed throughout the cavern, making Leonardo wince as the sharp vibrations reached his ears._

_"It's almost time," the figure on his left whispered._

_Leonardo gasped and his eyes widened. "Donny?" he whispered back. "What are you doing here?"_

_"The same reason you are here," his brother replied. "Though, I do not know this Donny of which you speak."_

_The eldest frowned, not liking the dull, monotone voice of his second youngest brother. "Donny, what are you talking about?"_

_"You must tell me of this Donny."_

_A growl escaped Leonardo's throat, drawing the attention of the standing figure._

_"This Donny is _you_," Leonardo hissed._

_"How can that be?" his brother asked. "We have no names here." There was a short pause. "Your time in this place has ended. I bid you save journey back to your domain."_

_Leonardo pulled back the hood and looked up. The figure he saw earlier stood over him. The figure reached down and a white hot pain shot through Leonardo's body before everything erupted in a blinding flash of light._

* * *

Michelangelo roamed around the lair. Klunk was nestled in his arms, fast asleep. The ninja ran his hand over the cat's silky fur. He envied Klunk. His precious pet didn't have to deal with the hardships other people had to deal with. Sighing, Michelangelo went over to the couch and fell into the soft cushions.

"What are we gonna do, Klunk?" he asked the sleeping cat. "Can we really just sit back and watch as Shredder turns Raph and Don against us?"

Klunk's ears suddenly shot up and his eyes flew open. His head snapped up and he looked towards Leonardo's room.

"What is it, Klunk?" Michelangelo asked.

Klunk jumped out of his master's arms and bolted for Leonardo's room. Michelangelo shot to his feet and took off after his cat. He hit the top stair at full speed and almost slid past his brother's bedroom. Grabbing the door frame, Michelangelo hurled himself into the room, only to find Leonardo out cold on the floor. The youngest dashed over and fell to his knees, instantly checking for a pulse. His heart skipped a few beats when he found none.

"No, no, no," Michelangelo said. "You're not leavin' me, too, Leo."

He was just about to turn Leonardo over on his back when he felt a furry hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Splinter standing behind him. The ninja master shook his head and walked over to his son's other side. He knelt down and gently placed a hand on Leonardo's head. After two, excruciating minutes, Leonardo finally let out a raspy breath. Michelangelo sighed in relief. Leonardo coughed and opened his eyes.

"Master Splinter?" he whispered.

"Welcome back, my son," Splinter said.

"Dude, what happened?" Michelangelo asked.

Leonardo looked around as much as he could. His body still felt like it was clothed in the lead cloak. However, he was no longer in the cavern, but in his bedroom.

"Leonardo? Are you all right?" Splinter questioned.

Leonardo closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of breathing. After the flash of light he had been trapped somewhere between that world and reality. Unable to move, unable to breathe. He had heard when Michelangelo had called out, telling him that he wasn't going to leave. He had wanted to call back to his brother for help, but he had been paralysed. Then, Splinter's voice cut the threads that were keeping him bound.

"I was only trying to calm my mind," Leonardo whispered, unnerved by how frail his voice sounded. "But, instead I found myself in a large cavern, trapped beneath a leaden cloak."

Splinter's ears slowly fell back against his head. "Were there others?"

Leonardo nodded. "Hundreds, maybe," he answered. "All wearing the same cloaks. And, there was a stone alter." He looked up at his father. "Sensei...have you been there before?"

Michelangelo turned his eyes to Splinter as well. Klunk padded up and rubbed up against Leonardo's hand. The room was filled with a heavy silence before Splinter sighed and closed his eyes. He suddenly looked extremely exhausted.

"Yes, Leonardo, I have been there before," the rat finally answered. "Every time I try to meditate, that is where I find myself."

"What place are you talking about?" Michelangelo wanted to know.

Leonardo reached up and rubbed Klunk behind his ears, earning him a satisfied purr. "I felt like I was in a tomb," he said.

Splinter nodded in agreement. "I believe that is exactly what it is, my son."

Michelangelo gulped. "Whose tomb is it?" he dared to ask.

Leonardo let his hand fall back to the floor. "Donny was sitting next to me."

His brother and father looked down at him with equal horrified expressions. Klunk hurried over to his owner and jumped into his lap. Splinter closed his eyes again and took several deep breaths. Leonardo wanted to curl up inside his shell and next come out. He hoped beyond hope that it hadn't been his brother's tomb that he had been in. But why was that place suddenly appearing now? Throughout his life, he had never come across anything like it during meditation.

"Sensei, what does this mean?" Leonardo asked.

"Nothing good, I'm sure," Michelangelo put in.

Splinter looked into his son's brown eyes. They had always been so sure, so determined. Now, they were scared and confused. "I have been there countless times over these past few months," he began. "It was always the same. The heavy silence, the sense of dread. It was only a month ago that things began to change. I heard someone say that it was almost time."

Leonardo blinked. "Donny said the exact same thing to me."

"Almost time for what?" Michelangelo inquired.

"For someone else to join them," Splinter told him.

Michelangelo looked down at Klunk who was still curled up in his lap. "What is that place, Master Splinter?"

"I believe it is Donatello's and Raphael's inner world. At first I thought it was just a place in their dreams, now I believe it is something much more."

Leonardo finally pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Don's not really dead...is he?"

"A part of him has died," Splinter confirmed.

"What about Raph?" Michelangelo asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Leonardo buried his face in his hands. Michelangelo lowered his head and stared at the floor. This really wasn't like last time. Last time there had been a way to end Shredder's control. What was so different that Shredder ended up killing a part of his brother?

_Raph isn't the only not waking up from this nightmare,_ Michelangelo thought.

* * *

Donatello slowly woke up with a groan. He winced as his sore muscles pulled in protest. It was his punishment for training for ten hours straight and then passing out from exhaustion on the floor of the training room. Donatello pushed himself up and stretched. A few bones cracked and he hissed. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes. That had been one strange dream. He could vaguely remember being in that tomb like cavern once before when he was small, but he always passed it off as a weird dream world. He was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened.

"Yo, brainiach, rise and shine," Raphael said. "You've been hoggin' this room all night. It's my turn."

Donatello groaned again as he fought gravity to get to his feet. "You can have it," he grumbled. He made his way out the door, but stopped when he was side by side with his brother. "He was there."

Raphael glanced over at him. "How?"

Donatello shrugged. "How should I know?" he asked back. "Make no mistake that if he ends up back in that place he'll do something stupid."

Raphael looked away. _So, it's not a normal dream realm, after all,_ he thought.

The purple masked turtle headed out of the room. "Your time is coming to a close, Raphael," he said. "When Shredder's done with you, you won't have a shred of free will left to defy him."

* * *

Not sure if this chapter makes sense or not, but I promise the next one will be better.

Let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your reviews keep the fire for this story burning.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

Italics-meditative state

* * *

The quiet of the lab was broken when the bio-tech chamber gave off a strange beeping sound. Donatello opened his eyes and glared at the humans, annoyed that his meditation had been disturbed. Finn hurried over to the computer while Chaplin went to inspect the pod. Donatello closed his eyes again and returned to his meditating. Just then, the lab doors opened and Karai walked in. Chaplin looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Miss Karai, you have perfect timing," he said. "The chamber is finally ready. We have just finished installing the firewalls and anti-virus programs that Donatello created."

Karai turned around and walked back out of the lab. "Then, I shall go and fetch Raphael," she replied.

Finn double checked all of the new programming that had been installed into the pod. "Young master," she spoke to Donatello. "Is all of this truly necessary?"

Donatello took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Leonardo and Michelangelo have allies that have exceptional hacking skills," he explained. "Unless you want to end up like Stockman for allowing said allies to hack into the system and reverse all your progress, then yes, it is necessary." He shifted into a more comfortable position. "However, if either of you disturb me again Shredder will be the least of your worries," he threatened.

Chaplin and Finn looked at each other. The young man leaned over to his partner. "I remember when he used to be the nice one," he whispered.

"I heard that," Donatello said.

Meanwhile, Karai was getting frustrated due to the fact that she couldn't find Raphael. She had searched Foot Tower top to bottom and the red masked turtle was nowhere to be found. She passed by Saki's chamber doors and came to a stop. What were the chances that Raphael would be in Shredder's main office? Karai swallowed hard before knocking on the large oak doors. When there was no answer, she opened one of the doors and looked inside. The office was empty, however a lone figure stood in the small garden just outside the office. Karai stepped into the chamber and made her way to the open door.

Raphael opened his eyes when he heard someone walk up beside him. "I take it the pod's ready, then," he said in a low voice.

"Yes," Karai answered.

With a nod, Raphael pressed a button on the visor and the metal covering his eyes slid back. He closed his eyes as a cool, gentle breeze washed over his face. He took a deep, cleansing breath. Karai gave him a confused look.

"These are my last few minutes as a free turtle," Raphael explained without opening his eyes. "After I come out of the pod I won't have moments like this."

"We all have moments like this, Raphael," Karai replied.

Raphael opened an eye and looked over at her. Karai looked back. The turtle opened his other eye and sighed. He looked out over the city and rolled his shoulders. The suit groaned as it was forced to stretch beyond its limits. Raphael turned and headed for the door.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered.

Karai turned slightly to watch him leave. For an instant she saw blue instead of red as the turtle disappeared from sight. Shaking her head, Karai followed Raphael down to the lab. Secretly, she didn't want this part of the plan to go through, but she feared Shredder more than she feared Leonardo. The turtle in blue would no doubt find some way to get his brothers back; it was one of his more annoying knacks.

When Karai entered the lab, Chaplin was just closing the bio-tech pod. Donatello was zoned out in the far corner, away from the humans. He looked like his old self, peaceful and calm. Karai was brought out of her musings when Finn began typing something into the computer. There was a hiss from inside the pod and a screen popped up on the computer. Memories began flashing one after the other extremely fast. Karai, Chaplin and Finn watched as Raphael's life vanished before their eyes.

* * *

_Leonardo groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on his stomach in a pitch dark realm that had once been Splinter's room. It had only been a day since his visit to the tomb cavern but it felt like a life time. With shaky arms, Leonardo pushed himself to his knees. He kept his head bowed as a wave of dizziness swept over him. Meditation had never been this difficult before. Leonardo placed a hand over his eyes as the dizziness grew worse._

"Leonardo,"_ he heard Splinter's voice echo through the darkness. _"Can you hear me, my son?"

_Leonardo forced himself to nod. Why was he so dizzy? He lowered his hand and looked around, fighting back the nausea that was now taking over. Though he couldn't see them, he could feel his father and brother close to him._

"Don't you dare die on us, Leo,"_ Michelangelo told him, his voice both demanding and scared._

"You do not have much time, Leonardo,"_ Splinter instructed. _"You must find Raphael before the ceremony begins."

Ceremony?_ Leonardo repeated in his mind. _What...?

_Everything suddenly came rushing back to him. He wasn't meditating. Splinter had sent him into a deep hypnosis. His body was currently lying limp on Splinter's bedroom floor. Leonardo bent down so that his forehead was touching the ground as his head began to spin again. Swallowing down bile, the blue masked turtle slowly pushed himself to his feet. He stumbled a bit, but soon gained his footing._

Okay, so I have to find Raph and stop whatever this ceremony thing is. How hard can that be?

_A cold wind suddenly swept over his body. Leonardo violently shivered. He froze when he heard a faint voice on the wind. He looked around. The wind blew over him again and he heard the same voice. This time he heard his name._

_"Raph?" Leonardo called back. "Raph, where are you?"_

_"I don't want...I don't..."_

_Leonardo forced his legs to move forward and he was soon running towards his brother's voice. "Raph!" he screamed._

_"Leo...help," Raphael begged._

_The more Leonardo ran, the thicker and heavier the darkness grew. He fought to put one foot in front of the other. He felt like he was running through a crowded room. After what felt like an eternity, Leonardo finally stumbled into a small, dimly lit chamber. Raphael was kneeling a few feet in front of him. His hands were on the ground, keeping him up right, and his head was bowed. Leonardo caught his breath and opened his mouth._

_"Raph?" he whispered._

_Raphael looked up. Dark shadows ran under his eyes, given them a sunken look. His skin was pale and covered in a thin coat of sweat. Leonardo felt his heart break as he saw tears stream down his brother's face._

_"Don't make me go," he pleaded._

_Leonardo began to shake his head as he started forward. "I won't let them," he promised. "I won't let them take you."_

_Raphael lowered his head again and winced. Leonardo ran faster as his brother began to get to his feet. His heart plummeted when he finally saw a large chasm behind Raphael. And to make things worse, his brother was standing on the very edge._

_"I'm tired of fighting," Raphael whispered, his eyes sliding shut._

_"Raph, stay with me," Leonardo called, reaching out a hand._

_As his eyes closed, Raphael's head tilted back and his body began to tip backwards. Leonardo dove forward and made a grab for his brother's hand. Unfortunately, he was one second too late and Raphael fell backwards._

_"Raphael!" Leonardo screamed._

_However, his horror was short lived as he lost his footing and plunged into the dark abyss._

* * *

Splinter looked down at his eldest son. Leonardo had been healthy when the rat had hypnotized him. Now, his skin was pale and clammy. His health was rapidly diminishing. Michelangelo had left the room fifteen minutes earlier. He couldn't bare to see his brother in such a vulnerable state. Klunk was curled up beside Leonardo, his tail gently brushing up against the turtle's hand. The cat's eyes stared almost worryingly at the leader's still face.

Splinter carefully placed a hand on his son's forehead. He hadn't felt so helpless since the night Leonardo had been ambushed and had fallen into a coma. It was the first time he had been terrified that he might have lost a son. And, the reality that Leonardo might not wake up from this ordeal hung heavy on Splinter's heart. However, his son had chosen to go through with it. He had said that it was the only way to guarantee that he would stay in the astral realm until his mission was over.

_My son, for your sake, if not for mine and your brother's, please come back to us,_ Splinter silently prayed.

In the sitting area, Michelangelo was slumped in the couch, lazily playing a video game. Normally, he would have beaten the level without losing any health, however, his character was on its last health bar and a fierce gun fight had broken out. With his mind elsewhere, Michelangelo made a move that he would have kicked himself for if the circumstances were different, and watched with dull eyes as the words, "Game Over" flashed on the TV screen. The controller fell from his limp fingers and landed on the floor with a thud. The orange masked turtle half expected to hear Donatello chastise him for mistreating the controller he had just finished fixing after it had met an untimely demise by Raphael's sais.

Michelangelo's eyes drifted over to where Donatello and Raphael would have been sitting. He clenched his teeth as his eyes and throat began to burn. In a frighteningly sudden burst of uncharacteristic anger, Michelangelo grabbed the controller, shot to his feet and flung the controller across the lair. It hit the wall with a sharp snap.

"This isn't fair!" he screamed.

He fell to his knees and placed his palms on the cold stone floor. His head hung in defeat as tears began to run down his cheeks. Michelangelo's body began tremble as he was overcome with violent sobs. He felt a furry hand on his shoulder and he turned to take a hold of Splinter's robes. Splinter held his son close and rubbed his back.

"Let it out, Michelangelo," he whispered. "It is all right."

Michelangelo clenched his teeth harder and a sharp pain shot through his jaw. "Why can't Shredder just leave us alone?" he sobbed. "What did we do to deserve this? What did Donny and Raphie..." Michelangelo's grip tightened. "What did they..." He placed a hand over the scars on his stomach. A pathetic whimper escaped him and he fell fully into his father's arms.

Splinter pulled his son into a tight embrace and closed his eyes. "We will get Donatello and Raphael back, my son," he promised. His ears flattened against his head as the face of his master Yoshi passed through his memory. "I will not allow Shredder to take my family again." Michelangelo wrapped his arms around Splinter's waist and buried his face in his robes. "As long as there is breath in this body, I will never allow you nor your brothers to fall fully to Shredder's control."

* * *

_At some point during the fall, Leonardo had somehow flipped over on to his back. It still didn't help. He was falling to his death and he had no way of slowing his decent. He hoped and prayed that there was an end to the fall. Acting on instinct, Leonardo reached out and was surprised that his hands touched something solid. Pressing his hands against, what he thought to be, the chasm wall, the ninja fought to slow himself down. To his surprise, it worked. However, before he could slow down enough, the wall suddenly disappeared and he plunged into what felt like what water._

_The inky liquid wrapped around his body, pinning his arms to his sides and pinning his legs together. It also wrapped its slimy tentacles around his mouth and nose, making it extremely difficult to breathe. Leonardo strained against the binds, wincing as he felt muscles pull. Leonardo kicked his legs in an attempt to free them. However, the liquid fabric only tightened its grip. Leonardo let out a muffled frustrated cry._

_Suddenly, as if hearing the unspoken shout, something grabbed ahold of the back of Leonardo's belt and flipped him over so that he was facing the hidden ground. He closed his eyes as bubbles shot into his face, and seconds later two pairs of hands grabbed his arms and hurled him upward. __In a burst of smoke, Leonardo found himself back in the tomb cavern. He gasped for breath. The lead cloak was once again draped over his body, impairing his movements._

That was weird,_ he thought as he tried to get feeling back into his limbs._

_"I see you made it back."_

_Leonardo stiffened. "Donny?" he asked in a low voice._

_"Glad you remember me," Donatello answered._

_Leonardo felt his eyes widen. His brother's voice was no longer dull and monotone._

_"You have no business being here," Donatello hissed as a door at the back of the cavern opened._

_"Of course I do," Leonardo spat. "I'm here to save you and Raph."_

_Donatello barked a laugh. "Save us? Ha! And who said we wanted saving?"_

_The chamber echoed with harsh protests. Leonardo felt his heart drop. The shouts were accompanied by the rattle of chains and footsteps._

_"Let me go! Let me go!"_

_"Raph," Leonardo breathed._

_Up ahead, a cloaked figure waited behind the stone alter. Straining his head to the right, Leonardo saw two more cloaked figures drag a chained and struggling Raphael down the center aisle. He smirked. Even in this world Raphael could put up a fight. However, his strength was waning and he was quickly losing the fight._

Think, Leo, think,_ Leonardo snapped at himself._

_As the figures pulled him up the stairs, Raphael planted his feet on the steps and continued to pull back. Leonardo heard Donatello hiss in annoyance._

_"He's only delaying the inevitable," the younger of the two said. He got to his feet as though the cloak hardly weighed anything. "It's time for him to accept his fate."_

_Donatello made his way out into the center aisle and headed towards the front. Throwing all sense to the wind, Leonardo bolted to his feet and dashed towards his brother. He was surprised that the fabric surrounding his body didn't slow him down. Leonardo collided with Donatello and threw him to the ground. The commotion caused those up front to turn to see what was going on. Donatello jabbed his elbow into Leonardo's chest._

_"Get off me," he ordered._

_Leonardo pulled his arm back and balled his hand into a fist. "Sorry about this, Don," he apologized before knocking his brother unconscious. He looked up and glared at the figures holding his second brother. "And now for you," he growled before shooting to his feet and running forward._

_"Enough!" the person behind the alter bellowed._

_The cloak's weight dramatically increased and Leonardo was sent to the floor. He pushed himself up just in time to see Raphael being thrown on to the stone platform. The leader pushed himself to his feet with a pained groan._

_"I did not come...all this way...just to lose my brother to you freaks."_

_He ripped the cloak off of his body, pulled out a katana and shot forward like a bullet out of a gun. He raised his sword and brought it down just as Raphael disappeared in a swirl of shadows. The blade cut through before being enveloped by the darkness. Leonardo felt the hilt of the sword turn to ash and slip through his fingers._

_A mighty force threw him backwards. He landed hard on his shell and moaned. He turned himself over on to his stomach and pushed himself to his knees. A shadow fell over him and he looked up. The cloaked person he knew to be Raphael stood over him._

_"You have interferred in this world for the last time," his brother's deep, Brooklyn accented voice boomed from behind the hood. "Make no mistake. The next time you enter this place I will personally see to it that you never leave with a pulse."_

* * *

A bit longer than what I had planned, but oh well. Let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated, flames are not.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: Sorry it took me so long to update.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

The rush of the wind against his body did much to sooth his frayed nerves. Against Splinter's orders to stay in bed and rest, Leonardo had gone topside to get a breath of fresh air. According to his father and brother, he had spent five days in a coma after being hypnotized, and his stiff and sore body was proof. He couldn't remember anything after he had been threatened by Raphael. Everything had just gone dark. He had woken up two days ago and was anxious to get back to training.

Leonardo slowed to stop and leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees and panted for breath. One week and already his skills were getting rusty. Leonardo straightened, pulled out his swords and immediately began doing katas. It was the only way he could focus his thoughts. With each swing of his swords, Leonardo felt heavier and heavier. He was a failure. A part of his brothers was now dead because he failed.

The sword wielding turtle stopped in mid-swing when he sensed a familiar presence nearby. He looked around to see if he could locate the entity. A flash of red and purple caught his eye. Leonardo swallowed hard as he heard the sound of metal against metal. In the shadows he could see the shark tooth shape of Raphael's sais.

"I know you're there," Leonardo announced. "There's no use hiding."

Raphael and Donatello walked out of the shadows. Their suits gleamed menacingly in the moonlight. Leonardo tightened his grip on his weapons and slipped into a defensive position. Donatello unhooked a rod from his belt and held it out in front of him. In one quick motion, it extended into a bo staff. The purple masked turtle spun it a couple of times before shifting into a battle stance.

"I never saw you two as the ambush type," Leonardo said.

"Then, you don't know us very well," Raphael told him.

And with that, he charged forward. Leonardo smirked. Raphael was always the one to charge head first at an enemy. That part of him would never change. Leonardo swung a sword and caught Raphael's sais. His eyes shifted to over his shoulder and he brought up his second sword to block Donatello's bo staff. The fight had just started and already Leonardo could feel his arm ache. He really _was_ rusty.

With a grunt, Leonardo pushed Raphael back and spun around, kicking Donatello in the chest. He heard the pounding of footsteps behind him and swung around. His foot caught Raphael in the side of the head. The sai wielder stumbled to the side and held his head. Leonardo backed up, spinning his swords and preparing himself for the next assault. Raphael regained his composure and turned to face the leader. Leonardo gulped. Raphael was mad.

_Nice job, Leo,_ Leonardo scolded himself. _This is your first fight in over a week and you had to make it worse by ticking Raph off right at the beginning. Smart move._

Raphael and Donatello charged forward. Donatello twisted something on his bo staff and the two ends began to spark with electricity. Leonardo yelped as Donatello swung the staff at his head. He ducked and jumped out of the way of Raphael's sais. He was about to turn to face his brothers when Donatello came in from the side and jabbed the end of his bo staff at Leonardo's stomach. The blue clad ninja bent slightly to avoid getting hit and danced around his purple masked sibling. Raphael's growl warned him that he was about to be attacked from behind. Leonardo jumped as Raphael barrelled up to him. He landed on his brother's shoulders and pushed himself off, vaulting himself a fair distance away from Donatello and Raphael.

Leonardo gasped for breath. His lungs and muscles were screaming at him. Why did he have to go off on his own without telling Michelangelo or Splinter? This was worse than when he was ambushed by the Foot. Though he was only fighting against Raphael and Donatello, Leonardo found that what they lacked in numbers they made up for in strength, speed and agility.

_Curse those mechanical suits,_ Leonardo thought bitterly.

As his brothers charged again, he could only hope that he would be able to make it back home in one piece.

* * *

"Leo," Michelangelo called. "Leo? This isn't funny, dude."

He roamed around the lair looking for his missing blue masked brother. He had gone into Leonardo's room to check on him, only to find the owner of the room gone. Splinter had gone to seek Leatherhead's help and had entrusted his youngest son to watching the eldest.

"First time ever in charge and I blow it," Michelangelo muttered. "Of course, it's not my fault. Last time I checked Leo was still in his bed." He stopped his roaming and looked around the empty lair. "Ugh! Leo isn't supposed to break orders. That's Raph job." He gasped. "Maybe that's where he's gone." Michelangelo bolted for the elevator. "Just like Leo to go off lookin' our bros and not tellin' me."

* * *

Leonardo grunted as he landed hard on the concrete. Ignoring the shock to his body, he put his hands on the ground above of his head and somersaulted away from Raphael's sais. The eldest turtle landed clumsily on his feet and took a few steps back to regain his footing. He had lost his swords a while back and now he was really starting to miss them.

_Why didn't I tell Mikey where I was going?_ Leonardo asked himself._ I must really be out of it._

He bent backwards as Donatello swung his still sparking bo staff at his head again. He had to quickly move to the side when Raphael threw one of his sais at him. The weapon fell to the ground with a clank. Leonardo back flipped away from his brothers, grabbing the sai as he did so. At least now he wasn't completely defenseless. Leonardo couldn't help but be a bit nervous. Sure they had all sparred with different weapons in training before, but the sai was one weapon he never got the hang of using. It was too short for his liking. He felt vulnerable with his hands so close to the blade. However, he didn't have time to think about such things at the moment.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo was running at top speed over the rooftops. Something told him that he needed to hurry. He had a sickening feeling that Leonardo was in trouble. Michelangelo jumped across the gap between buildings and landed gracefully on the other side. He was about to take off again when he saw a familiar pair of katanas. He walked over, and sure enough, Leonardo's swords were lying abandoned on the ground. Michelangelo bent down and picked the swords up. The sounds of a fight reached his ears. He turned towards the sound and saw a flash of purple a few roofs away.

Leonardo was thrown against the wall of a chimney. Raphael put his arm across his throat to keep him from moving. Even if he wanted to, Leonardo knew he couldn't fight anymore. His chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath and his body was shaking from exhausion. Raphael spun his sai so that the blade was resting against his forearm. Leonardo tried to will movement back into his arms, but they refused to move. He felt the cold metal of Raphael's sai against his stomach.

"Now, Fearless Leader, this is where you draw your final breath," the red masked turtle said.

Leonardo closed his eyes and waited for the blow. Raphael pulled his arm back and was about to strike when something hit him in the back of the neck. He swung around as Leonardo opened his eyes. Donatello turned to see what his brother was looking at. Standing on the edge of the roof, shaking his head and spinning a nunchuck, was Michelangelo.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said. "Haven't you ever heard that violance is never the answer?" Michelangelo jumped down and pulled out his other nunchuck. "It's rude to have a party and not invite me, ya know."

"Mikey," Leonardo breathed.

Michelangelo looked at his blue banded sibling. "You have some explaining to do, Leonardo. Master Splinter isn't going to be happy that you left the lair."

Donatello swung his bo staff at the youngest turtle. "Will you shut up?" he shouted.

Michelangelo easily dodged the attack. "Oh, come _on_, Donny. You've gotten sloppy since Shredder stuck you in the suit."

In an act of uncharacteristic rage, Donatello charged and stabbed the end of his staff into Michelangelo's stomach. The orange masked turtle cried out in pain and fell to his knees, curling into a ball with his arms around his stomach.

"Mikey!" Leonardo cried.

Raphael chuckled and spun his sai. "Looks like baby bro ain't as tough as he made out to be," he said. He turned back to the eldest. "Now, where were we?"

Leonardo swallowed. Donatello turned around, knowing that the youngest turtle wasn't getting up any time soon. Raphael about to deal the finishing blow when Michelangelo's laugh stopped him. Everyone turned to see Michelangelo slowly get to his feet.

"That tickled," he said. "Had ya fooled, didn't I?"

Donatello's eyes widened when he saw the armor plate covering Michelangelo's plastron. Michelangelo grinned.

"Let's dance," he said.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Worth continuing? Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Yes, I am still alive. I've just been taking a break from fanfiction. Anyway, as an apology for being away for so long here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

Leonardo stared at his little brother. For the first time in his life, Michelangelo actually looked menacing. The dark orange armour gleamed in the moonlight. The orange clad turtle took out his nunchucks and tightened his grip on the handles. The second halves of the weapons broke away as the chain connecting the wood was released. Michelangelo flicked his wrists and spikes shot out around the bottom edges.

"Who's first?" Michelangelo asked.

Not giving his brothers a chance to answer, he charged forward. Raphael and Donatello barely had enough time to put their weapons up to block the first wave of attacks. Leonardo took the opportunity to get a safe distance away and catch his breath. As he watched Michelangelo fend off the others, Leonardo came to realize that this was probably going to be how it would always be from now on.

He was brought out of his thoughts went he heard Donatello cry out in pain. Leonardo blinked in surprise when he saw the visor around Donatello's head crumble to the ground in shattered pieces. The purple masked turtle stumbled back, holding a hand to his head. Michelangelo spun the nunchucks a couple of times before swinging them under his arms. He glared into Raphael's eyes as his hot-headed brother stepped in between him and Donatello.

"So, you've finally grown a backbone," Raphael stated.

"I've always had a backbone, Raphie," Michelangelo told him. "It was you."

Raphael blinked and Michelangelo thought he could see a hint of the old Raphael in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared. The sai wielder growled and pushed Donatello towards the shadows.

"This ain't over," Raphael warned.

With that, he disappeared into the shadows along with Donatello. Michelangelo let his weapons fall limply at his sides and he sighed. He turned around to look at his eldest brother who was still sitting on the ground a few feet away. Michelangelo put his weapons in his belt and walked over to Leonardo, kneeling down in front of his brother.

"I know, I know," Leonardo sighed.

"You're an idiot," Michelangelo said at the same time Leonardo said, "I'm an idiot."

Michelangelo pulled the sword out of his belt and gave them to his brother. "That was the most boneheaded move you ever pulled, dude. I already lost two bros, I don't want to lose you, too."

Leonardo felt his heart break and gazed down at the swords that lay in his lap. His eyes drifted up to the armour that still covered Michelangelo's body. Leonardo looked away again.

"I'm sorry, Mikey," he whispered.

Michelangelo sighed as he got to his feet. "Just promise not to scare me like that again, okay, bro?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Leonardo smiled and took his brother's hand and was helped to his feet. "Yeah, I promise."

* * *

The tension in the air was thick it was almost suffocating. Stockman found it extremely difficult to hide his mirth as he watched the turtles nearly squirm under Saki's piercing gaze. The scientist had stopped listening to what was being said long ago, but from the rage that was radiating from the Foot clan leader, it was clear that the brothers were not leaving without some form of punishment.

Saki ordered the brothers to be taken to the lab and Stockman and Hun gladly carried out the orders. As soon as they were in the elevator and the doors had closed, Stockman burst out laughing.

"Oh, happy day!" he rejoiced. "They failed! Shredder's pets have failed!"

"Enjoyin' yourself, Stockman?" Raphael growled.

Stockman chuckled darkly. "Yes, I am. Thank you for asking," he answered. "Now you will experience the tortures that come from failing the Shredder."

The elevator doors opened and Raphael and Donatello were led into the the research lab. Two newer, larger pods stood apart from the original one. Donatello looked at the pods with anxious curiosity.

"What are these for?" he asked as he walked up to one of the pods.

Hun put his hands on the turtle's shoulders and grinned. "This is your punishment," the human answered.

Donatello cried out as he was picked up and practically thrown into the pod. The top closed before he had the chance to retaliate. Raphael, however, didn't go down without a fight. In the end, Chaplin had to short circuit Raphael's armour to incapacitate him. Hun tossed the turtle into the pod and the device closed.

"When I get out of here you're dead, Hun," Raphael threatened.

He flinched when he heard Donatello scream in anguish. Raphael was pulled back against the chair-like interior as mechanical hands began to remove the armour. Something connected to the visor on the back of his neck and Raphael gasped when his mind suddenly became clear. The horrified look on Leonardo's face flashed through his memories. Raphael gripped the edge of the seat as his breath came out in short, quick gasps. He had almost murdered his brother.

Outside, Hun grinned as he listened to the anguished cries of the turtles. He chuckled darkly, enjoying the sound a bit too much. It would be a very long time before either of the brothers failed the Shredder again.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Sorry if it seemed a bit short. I'll try to have the next chapter a bit longer.

Anyway, let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	16. Chapter 16

Tired brown eyes stared up at the ceiling as if hidden somewhere in the brick was the answer to fixing the mess that had sent them spiralling out of control. It had been a couple of weeks since the fight against Raphael and Donatello and the remaining brothers had fallen into a depression.

A streak of light cut through the darkness as the bedroom door opened. Leonardo slowly turned his head to see Michelangelo standing in the doorway. By the looks of his brother, Leonardo knew that his brother had had another nightmare.

"Did I wake you up?" Michelangelo asked in a hushed tone.

Leonardo shook his head. "No," he whispered. "I couldn't sleep."

Michelangelo stepped further into his brother's room, wrapping his arms around himself. His eyes studied the bandages that covered most of Leonardo's body. Raphael and Donatello had really done a number on him, and Michelangelo was sure that if he hadn't arrived when he did, he would be mourning the loss of a third brother.

"What's wrong, Mikey?" Leonardo asked as he strained to sit up. "Besides the obvious."

Michelangelo drummed his fingers against his arm. "Do you think it would be a good idea to go after Raph and Don?" he finally answered.

Leonardo looked down at his hands. "I don't know what to think about anything right now, Mikey."

"They're our bros. We can't just let them go without a fight," Michelangelo stated.

"I agree, but it would also be suicide," the eldest pointed out, looking back at his brother.

Michelangelo's eyes hardened and Leonardo knew that his sibling had been thinking long and hard about this. When he focused and put his mind to something, Michelangelo was a force to be reckoned with.

"We can't let Shredder win, Leo. It's not in our nature to let him win," Michelangelo said. "We got into Foot HQ before, we can do it again."

"Yes, but there were five of us," Leonardo reminded his brother. "Have you considered that it will be just you and me against the entire Foot clan plus Don and Raph?"

"When has that ever stopped us?" Michelangelo wanted to know. "Dude, it's always been us against the entire Foot clan. Sure they have Raphie and Donny, but we know them better than the Foot, we can get them back."

Leonardo sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Mikey, were you not paying attention during our last battle? The Raphael and Donatello we knew are gone."

Michelangelo suddenly lashed out and slammed his fist into the wall. "They are not gone!" he shouted. "They're still alive."

His eyes began to fill with tears. Leonardo got out of bed and went over to his brother. Michelangelo buried his face in Leonardo's shoulder as he broke down. The eldest pulled the youngest close.

"I'm sorry, Mikey," Leonardo whispered.

"I saw him, Leo," Michelangelo sobbed. "I saw the old Raph."

Leonardo frowned. "When?"

Michelangelo sniffed and wiped tears from his eyes. "Before he left with Don. There was a moment when it seemed like Raph was seeing me for the first time."

Leonardo tightened his grip around his little brother. He felt his hope rise a small bit, but he was afraid to let it rise too much in fear of having it crushed. Leonardo took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Suit up, Mikey," he instructed. "We're going after our brothers."

* * *

All was strangely quiet in the lower levels of Foot headquarters. The scientists finished up their work before heading out of the lab. Moments later, two figures dropped down from the ventilation shafts and landed silently on their feet. They were each clad in robotic armor, one blue, the other orange.

"Now, if I was Shredder, where would I hide the two deadliest weapons the Foot ever had?" Michelangelo asked in a whispered voice.

Leonardo went over to a pod and examined it. The inside bore signs of a struggle. He felt anger burn deep within him. This was where Shredder had transformed Donatello and Raphael. The eldest turned to see what his brother was doing and his eyes widened when he saw that Michelangelo was messing around with the main computer.

"Mikey, don't touch that!" he hissed, hurrying over to Michelangelo.

"This is what Donny would do," Michelangelo pointed out.

"Yes, but Donny would know what he was doing," Leonardo added.

Michelangelo hit a button and a screen popped. The brothers stared at it with wide eyes. It was a program for what turned Raphael and Donatello into Foot soldiers. Leonardo looked down at Michelangelo and was surprised to see a look of concentration on his brother's face.

"Mikey?" he asked.

"Do you see the possibility?" Michelangelo answered with another question.

Leonardo frowned. "What possibility?"

Michelangelo grinned. "Dude, if we could somehow disable or reverse this program thing, then we might be able to get Raph and Donny back," he explained.

Leonardo blinked in surprise. "Mikey, when did you..."

Michelangelo shrugged. "I guess Donny kinda rubbed off on me over the years."

Leonardo smiled and patted his brother's shoulder. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to reverse it."

There was the sound of metal against metal. Leonardo and Michelangelo turned around to see Raphael and Donatello standing behind them. The blue clad leader felt his heart sink. There was nothing left to them. Even if the program could be reversed, the old Donatello and Raphael were too long gone. All that was left were shells of their former selves.

Leonardo pulled out his swords. "Well, Mikey? Think you could reverse the program?" he asked.

Michelangelo gave him an "Are you kidding?" look. "Dude, Donny may have rubbed off on me, but not _that_ much," he said. "I was just hitting random buttons the first time."

Donatello and Raphael pulled out their weapons and slid into defensive positions. Michelangelo joined Leonardo and also took out his weapons. The brothers stared at each other for a few moments. Leonardo twisted a band near the guard of his swords and the blades split in two. Michelangelo flicked his wrists and spikes shot out of the edge of the bottom handles of his nunchucks.

"You know what we have to do if we can't reverse the memory program, right?" Leonardo whispered.

Michelangelo only nodded, praying that it would never have to come to that. Raphael's and Donatello's suits and weapons began to glow. The other two readied their weapons and steeled themselves as their brothers shot forward.

Leonardo brought his swords up to block Raphael's sais while Michelangelo danced away from Donatello's bo staff. Leonardo grunted as Raphael pushed against the swords. The blue armoured turtle could feel the suit groan under the pressure. With a yell, Leonardo pushed Raphael back and delievered a hard kick to the sai wielder's chest. Raphael stumbled back and tried to regain his balance, but Leonardo never gave him the chance.

Before Raphael could recover, Leonardo charged at him and attacked with blinding speed. He managed to land a few hits, but it wasn't enough to cause any serious damage. Leonardo chanced a glance over to where Michelangelo and Donatello were fighting. The youngest seemed to be holding his own against Donatello. Raphael's yell brought Leonardo back to his own fight.

"I would try reasoning with you," Leonardo said, dodging a sai. "But, that would just be a waste of breath."

Raphael spun his sais and turned to face his opponent. "It would," he agreed. "Besides, you won't be able to afford wastin' anymore breath."

He was suddenly a blur and Leonardo could only try to block the next attack. Michelangelo was in mid-attack when he heard a sound that would forever haunt his nightmares. Donatello turned when he heard Leonardo's scream and saw pieces of blue metal crumble to the floor, stained in red.

The air caught in Leonardo's throat and he choked back another cry of pain. He gripped the wrist that held the weapon digging into his abdomen. Leonardo looked up into the cold, merciless eyes of his former brother.

"Raph," he choked out.

Raphael pulled the sai out of Leonardo's stomach and the leader collapsed to the floor. Michelangelo ran for his brother, but Donatello brought his bo staff down and rendered him unconscious within seconds. Raphael looked down at the motionless body of his eldest brother.

"Good-bye, brother," he said.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. What do you think?

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

Donatello placed the bo staff on his back and picked Michelangelo up before swinging him over his shoulder. Raphael continued to stare down at Leonardo's lifeless form. It had been too easy. The armor hadn't been strong enough and had broken easily. However, a strange sense of remorse began to creep up on the sai wielder. A part of him was screaming at him and asking why he had done it, but he pushed it aside knowing full well that this was what Shredder had wanted.

Raphael turned his gaze to the wound he had inflicted. The once brilliant blue armor was now a dark, crimson red. Donatello walked up beside his brother and followed Raphael's gaze. The purple clad turtle looked at the scene with indifference.

"We have to report to master Shredder," Donatello said.

"Yeah," Raphael mumbled.

The turtles made their way out of the lab and headed up to Shredder's chamber. When they were told to enter, the turtles walked inside and Donatello dropped Michelangelo's limp form in front of Saki.

"Leonardo is dead," Raphael announced.

For once, Saki smiled. "Well done, Raphael," he said. "You have redeemed yourselves."

Donatello and Raphael bowed. It was then that Michelangelo began to wake up. He blinked a few times to focus his vision. When he saw the man in front of him, he wished he had remained unconscious.

"Welcome, Michelangelo," Saki greeted.

Michelangelo didn't say anything. He was sure if he opened his mouth at this point he would say something that would send to the same fate as Leonardo.

"Why so silent?" Saki asked.

"Maybe because I have nothing to say to you," Michelangelo replied, crossing his arms. "After all, you killed my brothers."

Saki motioned towards the older turtles that were standing slightly behind the youngest. "But, they are right here," he said.

Michelangelo narrowed his eyes. "I'm not stupid, Saki," he spat. "They're not the real Raph and Don, because the real Raph would never strike one of his bros down in cold blood."

At the words, something seemed to spark in Raphael's eyes. He frowned in confusion at the strange feeling, but pushed it aside. Saki was silent for a few moments as he studied the young Turtle kneeling before him.

"Fear not, Michelangelo, for soon you will be reunited with your brothers," the Foot leader said. He looked at Raphael and Donatello. "Take him down to the pod."

* * *

_The world had stopped making sense a long time ago. The only sensation he felt was an unbearable weight that consumed his entire body. Leonardo slowly opened his eyes to find himself once again wrapped in the lead cloak. However this time, he was no longer sitting within the crowd, but was instead being dragged down the center isle towards the stone alter. If it had been any other time, Leonardo would have fought to the bitter end, sadly the fight had left his body when Raphael drove the sai into his stomach._

_The guards stopped in front of the alter and pulled back the hood of the cloak. Leonardo squinted against the fire light. The guard behind the alter said some words in a language Leonardo didn't understand and ordered that he be placed on the stone slab. The cloak was removed and Leonardo was chained down to the alter, his wrists tied just above his head._

So, this is how it ends,_ the turtle thought. _Where did this go so horribly wrong?

_He looked up to see the leader raise a black bladed battle axe above his head. Leonardo closed his eyes and waited for the blow._

I'm sorry, guys,_ he silently apologized._

_The axe came down. Leonardo slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The head guard suddenly grabbed his arm and pushed him off the alter. Leonardo was completely dumbfounded. He looked at the guard with a confused look._

_"Your fight is not over," the hooded figure told him. "Go! Save your brothers. There is still time."_

_"I don't understand," Leonardo said._

_The leader walked over and placed the tip of the axe against the turtle's forehead. Blue light wove its way over Leonardo's body, enveloping him in the same type of suit that bound Raphael and Donatello, only his glowed a brilliant royal blue. Leonardo reached behind him and pulled out a two bladed sword. The steel had shark tooth jagged edges._

_"Your brothers can still be saved," the figure said. "Now, go!"_

_Leonardo bowed to the figure before taking off back down the passage he had been dragged. With each step he could feel life returning to his body. The darkness was pierced by a brilliant white light. Leonardo raced towards the light, the voices of his brothers echoing in his mind. He suddenly hit a wall and fell back on to his shell._

The blue masked turtle awoke suddenly to find himself inside the pod he had been inspecting earlier. He looked down at his body and saw that he was clothed in the armor from the cavern. The swords lay at his side. As soon as he took the hilts, Leonardo heard the door of the lab hiss open and Michelangelo's desperate pleads for someone to let him go.

Outside, Donatello frowned in confusion when he saw the activated pod. He looked around, but no one else was in the lab. The purple clad turtle shrugged and went over to the main computer and typed something in. Michelangelo lowered his head when he didn't see Leonardo's body. Someone must have taken him.

"It's ready," Donatello said. "Put him in."

However, before anyone could move, two double bladed, razor sharp, jagged edged swords shot through the top of the pod. Raphael dropped Michelangelo and pulled his sais as Donatello whipped out his bo staff. Michelangelo's eyes widened and he gasped when his eldest brother, alive and well, jumped out of the pod. Leonardo looked at Raphael and grinned.

"Hey, Raph," he greeted. "Remember me?"

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay. Things have been crazy and I haven't been able to get around to writing as much. I hope this makes up for the wait.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

"Leo!" Michelangelo cried for joy.

Raphael growled. "What does it take to kill you?" he roared.

Leonardo spun his swords. "Whatever it is, you don't have it," he replied.

With a yell, Raphael charged forward. Leonardo spun his swords again and ran to face his brother. Michelangelo tried to crawl away, however someone grabbed the back of his shell. He yelped as he was pulled backwards and dragged towards the pod. Michelangelo looked up to see two shadowy figures hurry across the ventilation ducts. However, his confusion was brought to a halt when Donatello threw him against the pod.

"I thought you were the gentle turtle," Michelangelo commented.

His reply was an electrofied jab in his side from Donatello's bo staff. Leonardo looked over to his brother when he heard Michelangelo's cry of pain. He pushed Raphael back and sprinted towards Donatello. Raphael quickly regained his balance and raced after the blue clad leader. He jumped and landed in front of Leonardo, who stopped abruptly to avoid crashing into the sai wielder.

Leonardo growled as he saw Donatello walk over to the computer. He shealthed his swords and jumped, landing on Raphael's shoulders. He took a hold of the shoulder plates and flipped over Raphael's head. There was a loud crash as Raphael was sent flying into Donatello, effectively knocking the tech-savvy turtle away from the pod controls. Leonardo ran over to Michelangelo and quickly cut the ropes that bound his brother.

"You okay?" Leonardo asked.

"I'll be better once Raph and Donny are back to their senses," Michelangelo answered as he got to his feet and pulled out his weapons.

Leonardo looked down into the pod and noticed that the memory cord was exposed. He turned back to Raphael and Donatello and smiled. The other two untangled themselves and slipped back into a battle stance.

"I've got an idea," Leonardo whispered.

"I'm all ears," Michelangelo told him.

"While I've got Raph and Don distracted, you have to get the cord out of the pod," Leonardo explained.

Michelangelo nodded in understanding. "Okay, but what do I do with it after that?"

Leonardo gave him a sideways glance. "What do you think? Plug it into one of their headsets and push the reset button."

Michelangelo swallowed hard. "But, I don't know what button that is, let alone how to reverse what Shredder did."

"Mikey, someone already put in the reversing sequences. Why else would I be telling you this instead of trying to kill you?" Leonardo asked.

Michelangelo thought for a moment. "Good point."

Leonardo spun his swords once. "Well then," he said to his other brothers. "Shall we dance?"

* * *

The plan had gone well at the beginning. Leonardo had successfully gotten the attention of both Raphael and Donatello and had led them away from the pod while Michelangelo tried to pull the main cord free from the back of the pod. However, something had been tripped within their minds and now Michelangelo found himself fighting a blood thirsty Donatello. He never knew his brother could be so furious in a battle.

Michelangelo yelped and ducked behind the pod to avoid getting hit by Donatello's electrofied bo staff. With one swing, the purple clad turtle took off half of the top cover of the pod. Michelangelo cringed, but found his chance to finish his task. With one mighty pull, he successfully removed the power cord and jumped away from Donatello as his brother made another swipe at his head.

The orange clad ninja danced around his brother, trying to make him dizzy. Donatello kept spinning, trying to keep the hyper-active turtle in his sight. However, the only thing he accomplished was making himself motion sick. Michelangelo grinned and took his brother's moment of hesitation to plug the cord into the back of Donatello's neck armor and hit the button he hoped would bring the old Donatello back.

When the machine cut out, Donatello stood very still with his head hanging forward slightly. Michelangelo opened his mouth to say something, but the words were cut short when Donatello groaned and looked up. He rolled his head from side to side, winced as stiff muscles pulled and bones cracked. Confused brown eyes glanced around the lab until they fell on the concerned face of his baby brother.

"Mikey? What's going on?" Donatello asked.

"Donny!" Michelangelo cried, throwing his arms around his brother's neck.

Donatello stumbled back a bit from the force. He patted Michelangelo's back and returned the hug. "Good to see you too, Mikey," he said. "Now, do you mind explaining to me why we're in a Foot laboratory?"

Michelangelo stepped back and pointed to the demolished pod. "Shredder hooked you and Raphie up to that thing and turned you into robo-turtles. But, someone reversed the memory scrambler and now you're back to normal."

Donatello frowned in confusion at his brother's vague explanation, but he simply shook his head and resigned himself to asking Leonardo for an explanation later. A sickening sense of dread suddenly washed over him and Donatello turned to see his eldest brother engaged in a very heated battle with Raphael. The bo wielder's eyes widened in horror as previous events came rushing back. He looked down at the suit that covered his body with a horrified expression.

"Dude, before you freak out, it wasn't your fault," Michelangelo said.

Donatello didn't say anything. It was clear that he was forcing himself to stay calm, but Michelangelo could see his brother begin to twitch like he usually did when something was irritating him. Donatello went over to the computer and examined it. Someone had tampered with the codes; which explained why Leonardo wasn't under Shredder's control.

"We have to get Raph back," the turtle in purple stated.

"Ya think?" Michelangelo asked.

There was a grunt and Leonardo slid up to his little brother's feet. "A little help would be greatly appreciated," he pointed out.

Michelangelo helped Leonardo to his feet and turned to ask Donatello something, but found that his brainy brother was already doing something.

"Get Raph over here," Donatello told his brothers.

Without another word, Leonardo and Michelangelo ran to face Raphael again. As his brothers fought, Donatello rewrote the memory program and put the computer up to full power. When everything was ready, he grabbed the cord and turned around just as Raphael stumbled back towards him. Donatello shoved the cord into the base of the neck piece of Raphael's suit and pulled the lever.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. This story is sadly drawing to a close. Thank you for sticking with me for so long and for putting up with my delayed updates. Hopefullly the last chapter won't take so long.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

Raphael went rigid as the program began to reverse. Leonardo went over to Donatello and patted his brother on the shoulder. The purple masked turtle looked away and Leonardo knew there was going to be some issues that had to be dealt with. He turned back to Raphael as the computer started to wind down. Raphael grunted as he fell to his knees. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the floor for balance, his head hanging forward. Michelangelo cautiously walked up to his brother and knelt down.

"Raphie?" he asked in a soft voice.

Raphael's hand suddenly shot up and wrapped around Michelangelo's throat. The sai wielder looked up and Michelangelo knew that he was in trouble. The look in Raphael's eyes were murderous. There was not a shred of the old Raphael left. Leonardo ran over to Raphael and fought to get him to release Michelangelo.

"Raphael, snap out of it!" Leonardo yelled.

Raphael pivoted on his knees, swinging himself to his feet and throwing Michelangelo into Leonardo in the process. Donatello rushed forward and blocked Raphael's sais with his bo staff before the others could be impaled.

"Raphie, come on, it's us," he said. "Don't you remember?"

"The only thing I remember is the Foot," Raphael replied. "They brain washed you, Donny."

Out of the corner of his eye, Donatello could see Foot ninjas swarm through the lab doors. He grunted as Raphael pushed against his weapon. His arms began to shake from the weight. If he didn't get Raphael to come back to his senses they were all in big trouble.

"No, Raphie, it's the _Foot_ who brain washed _you_," Donatello countered. "Leo and Mikey are our brothers. You have to remember."

Raphael growled and his suit began to glow. "There's nothin' _to_ remember."

In a burst of inhuman speed and strength, Raphael sent Donatello flying into the far wall. Leonardo and Michelangelo cringed at the sound of the impact. Donatello groaned as he collapsed to the floor. Raphael spun his sais as he walked up to the others. Leonardo picked up his swords and got into a defensive position.

"You remember what we discussed, right, Mike?" the leader asked.

"But, won't that..."

"What other choice do we have?" Leonardo cut in. "Raph always said he would rather die than to be Shredder's puppet."

Michelangelo swallowed hard. He looked over to his red masked brother. "There has to be another way," he whimpered. "Raph's still in there."

"Look at his eyes, Michelangelo," Leonardo hissed. "Do you see Raph in them?"

Raphael spun his sais as he continued his advance. "You know I can hear everything you're sayin', right?" he asked.

"Raphie, please, you've gotta try to fight Shredder," Michelangelo pleaded.

Raphael's body tensed. "I have tried," he replied. "It causes nothing but pain."

Leonardo put a sword to Michelangelo's chest as his little brother took a step forward. He glared at his sai wielding sibling with a mix of sorrow and anger. He wanted to know why Raphael had given up and allowed Shredder to take control, that wasn't what he did. Raphael would take a serious pounding before he even considered surrendering; and even then it was nearly impossible to make him retreat.

"Why, Raph?" Leonardo wanted to know. "Why did you quit?"

Raphael snarled in disgust at the word. "Quit?" he spat, as if the word was a poison. "I didn't quit, Fearless. I just found the right side."

It was like a sword had been stabbed through his heart. Leonardo stared at his brother in horror, anguish and sorrow. His breath came out in short, quick gasps. He blinked a few times to fight back the hot tears that threatened to overflow. Surprisingly, he managed to keep a grip on his swords and kept his defenses up.

"Right side?" Leonardo gasped out, his mind too bewildered and throat suddenly too dry to speak any louder.

"Raphie," Michelangelo whimpered, trying to keep his composure.

There was a deep haunting laugh as Shredder walked into the lab. Donatello groaned as he pushed himself up and took a hold of his bo staff. He glared up at the bladed human. Shredder walked over and placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder. Leonardo's anguish turned to rage and his body began to shake.

"You monster," he seethed.

"You're going to pay for taking Raph away," Michelangelo threatened.

"You are fools if you think you can defeat me here," Shredder told the brothers.

Donatello took his place beside Leonardo. "We did it before, we can do it again," he stated.

Shredder lifted his hand from Raphael's shoulder and took a few steps back. "I would like to see you try."

With that said, Raphael charged, with the Foot ninjas right behind him.

* * *

The lab had exploded into a massive battle. There were so many ninjas Leonardo had a difficult time keeping both Raphael and Shredder in his line of sight. He ducked as a ninja swung a sword at his head before jumping and slamming a foot into the human's chest, sending him flying into three more ninjas. Leonardo pivoted and swung his swords in an arch, blocking another attack from behind. He chanced a glance over to where Michelangelo and Donatello were fighting. Michelangelo was currently fighting off a hoard of Foot soldiers while Donatello was locked in combat with Raphael.

Sparks flew from Donatello's bo staff as it clashed with Raphael's sais. The brothers seemed to be evenly matched with the help of their suits, however Raphael still had more power behind his attacks.

"I know you're still in there, Raph," Donatello panted as he took a few steps back from his brother to catch his breath. "I can see it in your eyes. Shredder hasn't taken you completely."

Raphael rolled his head from side to side, making a few bones crack in the process. "Maybe you're just seein' what I want you to see," he stated, advancing on his brother again.

Donatello held up his bo staff and prepared himself for another strike. "You're not the deceptive type, Raph," he said.

Raphael smirked and spun his sais. "If ya only knew, Donny," he replied.

He swung a sai and Donatello held up his bo staff. The blade hit off the tip of the staff and several high voltage sparks jumped from the weapon. Leonardo paused momentarily when he saw Raphael jump away from the electricity. He blocked an attack from behind and slammed the end of his sword into the stomach of the attacker. The man groaned and collapsed to the floor. Michelangelo appeared beside him a second later, gasping and panting for breath. His own suit was taking serious damage and it wouldn't be long before it began to give out.

"What are you thinking?" the youngest asked.

As he fought, Leonardo studied Donatello's weapon. He wondered if it was possible to amp up the volts in the sparks. "I'm thinking that it's time to put an end to this fight," he finally answered.

Michelangelo swallowed hard, not liking the tone his eldest brother was using. "Leo, it's suicide," he pleaded.

Leonardo looked over at his baby brother and smiled sadly. "What other choice do we have?"

Michelangelo knocked away a few Foot ninjas and sighed in defeat. He didn't see another way out of it. If they didn't do something soon, they were either going to end up dead or under Shredder's control, which was even worse than dying. Michelangelo held up his hand and Leonardo grasped it, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The brothers smiled at one another and Michelangelo released his sibling's hand.

"I'll cover you," he said, spinning his nunchucks.

Leonardo nodded and made a run for Donatello. Michelangelo followed close behind, taking out any ninjas that got too close to his brother. Donatello stumbled back and fell to the floor after a serious blow. Raphael raised his sais and brought them down, but instead of hitting flesh, they hit metal. The red clad turtle turned to see Leonardo standing beside him.

"Hi, Raph," Leonardo said.

He yelled and swung his swords in an arch, throwing Raphael off balance. He jumped, kicked Raphael in the chest and landed gracefully on his feet. Donatello looked up when he heard the sound of metal clanging against the floor. He glanced down to see Leonardo's swords lying next to him. His eyes widened as his head snapped around to find the blue masked leader wielding a dangerously sparking bo staff. The electricity in the weapon had been boosted and Donatello knew the look in Leonardo's eyes.

"Leo, it's suicide!" the purple masked turtle cried.

"Yeah," Leonardo said in a steady, assured tone. Raphael regained his balance and charged. "I know."

The last thing anyone saw was the bo staff making contact with Raphael's chest before everything exploded into a brilliant white light. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**: This may very well be the second last chapter of the story. I am sad to say that this story is drawing to a close. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

_Three weeks later..._

Splinter watched over his sleeping sons from his place in a chair by the door of the infirmary. The events in Foot Headquarters was still fresh in his mind. He had followed Leonardo and Michelangelo to the tower with April and Leatherhead. April had accompanied the ninja master and snuck in through an air vent while Leatherhead found a way inside through the sewer system. Leatherhead remained in the sewers until he was instructed to show himself by Splinter. However, that call never came. Splinter reluctantly had to watch as his sons battled one another; his heart breaking as he heard Raphael say that he found the right side in the Foot clan.

He had almost intervened when Leonardo took control of Donatello's bo staff, but he knew that his sons needed to fight their own demons, even if the means to do so was sacrificial. After the light had faded, Splinter told Leatherhead he could surface. The three friends had found everyone, including Shredder, out cold. It was unclear what had happened, but April determined that when the bo staff had touched Raphael's suit it short circuited, causing the damage that had been done to the lab and the people in it.

With April's and Leatherhead's help, Splinter had been able to get his sons back to the lair safely. They were still alive, but barely. Raphael and Leonardo suffered the most injuries since they were in the epicenter of the explosion. April had spent two weeks removing the damaged suits from Michelangelo and Donatello, however, Leonardo's and Raphael's suits were proving to be a bit more difficult.

Splinter's thoughts were interrupted when his ears twitched to the slight sound of light footsteps entering the infirmary. He looked up and smiled at April. The red-head smiled back and made her way over to Leonardo's bed. Splinter's ears twitched again and he heard more voices coming from the living room. When he heard what had happened, Casey had arrived within minutes after Splinter, April and Leatherhead returned from Foot Headquarters; clearly breaking several speeding laws. Angel had also come by to see how the brothers were doing. Neither one of them wanted to leave until they knew that their friends were going to wake up.

Splinter sighed as he got to his feet and walked over to the door. April looked up from where she was working on removing a shoulder plate off of Leonardo's suit when she heard the door close gently.

"Are you doing okay, Master Splinter?" April asked softly, her voice low and respectful.

Splinter sighed again as his ears lowered against his head. "This is every parent's worst nightmare, Miss O'Neil," he replied. "No parent should ever go through this."

April looked down at Leonardo's still face. The only sign to show that he was still alive was the gentle rise and fall of his chest. She then glanced over at Raphael. He had been put on life support as soon as he had been placed on the bed. Thankfully, he had stabilized enough so that life support was no longer required.

It was unclear what was going to happen when he woke up. Leatherhead determined that there was a ninety percent chance that Raphael would still be under Shredder's control when he regained consciousness, but there was also a nine percent chance that the blast would have been enough to finish the reversing process and he would be back to normal. Everyone hoped and prayed that it would be the nine percent chance; no one wanted to know what the remaining one percent would be.

April turned back to Leonardo and continued her work to remove the suit from his body. It was difficult since some of the suit was melted in places. She gently tugged on the shoulder plate she was working on and with some effort, it released its hold. April dropped the plate in the box that sat by her side. It was already filled with bits of orange and purple metal. Hopefully this experience would teach Donatello not to go meddling in things that were meant to be left alone.

A few more minutes of work and Leonardo's left arm was free of the confining blue metal. April softly ran her fingers over her friend's arm, her fingers brushing against long healed battle scars, and some new scars as well. She must have hit a sensitive spot on his arm, because Leonardo's hand twitched and he grunted in his sleep. April watched his face twist in mild discomfort before relaxing again as he fell back to sleep. She reached over to a small table that stood to her right and she picked up a roll of bandages. With a delicate touch, she wrapped up her friend's wounds as she had for Donatello and Michelangelo, being mindful to not cause Leonardo any form of pain.

As the minutes ticked by, Splinter kept a vigilant eye on April as she worked to remove the last of the suit from his eldest son's body. Soon, the box that sat beside April was filled to capacity. The red-head picked the box up and carried it over to the corner where it waited to be disposed of. April picked up another box and made her way over to Raphael.

She stood at his side and looked down at his still form. She hated to admit it, but she was afraid to start work on removing the suit because she knew that Raphael could be a light sleeper at times and even the lightest touch could set him off, and she wasn't in the mood for getting attacked. Splinter walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. April looked down at him and the ninja master smiled. He reached down and placed a hand on his son's forehead. Splinter then took April's hand and placed it on Raphael's shoulder, nothing happened; he remained as silent and still as a statue.

"Thank you, April," Splinter whispered.

April smiled at her beloved friend. "Anything to help, Master Splinter," she whispered back.

Splinter returned to the chair and sat down, closing his eyes as he drifted into a meditative state. April pulled up the stool she was using and sat down next to Raphael, beginning her task of once again removing Shredder's mark from her friend's body.

* * *

April jerked awake when someone gently touched her back. She bolted upright and looked down at a still sleeping Raphael. She rubbed her eyes and turned her head, blinking up at a very exhausted Leonardo. Dark shadows ran under his eyes, giving them a sunken appearance. He smiled at her before turning his attention to Raphael. April looked over her shoulder and noticed that Michelangelo and Donatello were gone from their beds.

"We woke up a few hours ago," Leonardo explained in a low whisper.

"How long have I been asleep?" April asked quietly, rubbing her eyes again.

"A few hours," Leonardo replied. "You were pretty tired so we just let you sleep. I'm sure Raph enjoyed the company."

April smiled sleepily and hummed thoughtfully. She looked back at Raphael and her smile slowly faded. She had managed to remove the lower portion of the suit, but the upper half was giving her trouble; more than likely it was due to where Leonardo had touched it with the bo staff.

"How are Donny and Mikey?" April asked, putting a hand over her mouth to hide a yawn.

"They're fine," Leonardo replied. "Sore, but fine."

April glanced up at the blue masked leader. "Thanks to you," she stated.

Leonardo's shoulders dropped and he turned away, a look of guilt clouding his eyes. April swallowed and regretted the words. Leonardo sighed sadly as he closed his eyes. April took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Leo, none of this is your fault," she said. "Please don't blame yourself. If anyone deserves the blame it's Shredder." She looked over at Raphael. "If you blamed yourself for what happened Raph would probably hit you and tell you to knock it off."

Leonardo smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, he probably would," he agreed.

April squeezed her friend's hand again and smiled. "So, what do you say to helping me get the last of this suit off of Raph?" she asked.

Leonardo slid his hand out of April's grip and walked around to the other side of the bed, pulling up a chair. "Tell me what needs to be done," he said.

* * *

When Raphael woke up the first thing he noticed was that he felt extremely light. He blinked a few times to get his vision to focus and he looked around the dark room. There were three other beds in the room, but they were all empty, however it looked like they had been used recently. Grunting, Raphael pushed himself into a sitting position. He winced as his sore muscles pulled. He looked down at his body, which was covered in white bandages. He leaned over and saw a box sitting near the bed, which was filled with red metal.

Raphael swung his legs over the edge of the bed and slid to the floor, swaying a bit on his feet. Voices drifted through the closed door, setting every nerve in his body on edge. On shaky legs, Raphael made his way to the door. He took a hold of the door handle with a deep breath, he turned the handle and opened the door. He blinked against the sudden light, but his eyes quickly adjusted. He stepped out of the infirmary and walked out into the main hall of the lair.

Raphael gazed around the dwelling as if he was reminding himself of something long since forgotten. He looked over to where the voices were coming from and found the owners of the voices gathered around the TV set. Three of them, two turtles; one wearing a purple mask and the wearing an orange mask, and a male human were playing a video game and the others were watching and cheering the players on. The rat's ears twitched and he looked over at the red masked turtle, smiling when their eyes met. The orange masked turtle paused the game and looked over to see what the rat was looking at. His blue eyes lit up when he smiled.

"Hey, Raph! Glad to see you up, bro," Orange said.

Raphael frowned in confusion. The voice and the face seemed oddly familiar, but he didn't know the name. The others turned to look at him and he felt his body tense as if it wanted to run and hide. A blue masked turtle got up and started towards him, but Raphael backed away towards the stairs. Blue frowned slightly and he paused, hesitating before taking another step.

"Raph, it's me, Leo," Blue stated.

Raphael took another step towards the stairs. "Who?" he asked, his hands twitching for weapons that weren't within reach.

Blue looked like he was beginning to panic. "Raph...it's Leo...Leonardo?"

Raphael shook his head. "Am I supposed to know you?" he questioned.

Purple looked like he had been kicked in the stomach. He took a deep, shaky breath as he slowly got to his feet. "Raphie, don't you remember us?" he asked.

Raphael jumped when a large crocodile came out of another room. He took several more steps towards the stairs. The large reptile stopped walking when he saw the terrified look on the red masked turtle's face. He sighed sadly and turned to look at Purple. The purple clad turtle swallowed hard and his eyes drifted over to Raphael.

"Raph," he said softly, making Raphael stiffen. "Do you really not know who we are?"

Raphael's eyes darted from face to face. Something told him he should know who they were, but for the life of him he just couldn't remember. He shook his head.

"I don't know you," was his reply.

* * *

Leonardo's world shattered when his brother said those four words. It became extremely difficult to breathe and Donatello hitting him on the back reminded the leader that he had failed to breathe for the last few seconds. Leonardo took several breaths and stumbled back, putting a hand to his chest.

"Breathe, Leo, breathe," Donatello said, patting his brother on the back.

Leonardo continued to gasp for air, feeling like he was on the verge of hyperventilating. Splinter walked up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder and Leonardo seemed to calm down. The rat turned to face his red masked son.

"I am Splinter," he introduced himself. "I am your ninjistu master, as well as your father." He motioned to Leonardo. "This is your eldest brother, Leonardo. Beside him is your other brother, Donatello, and Michelangelo is on the couch."

Raphael glanced from Leonardo to Donatello and then over to Michelangelo, who waved kindly at him. Raphael timidly waved back. His eyes drifted up to Leatherhead and he swallowed nervously. The crocodile smiled warmly.

"I am Leatherhead, a friend to your family," he said.

Splinter motioned to April and Casey who had remained with Michelangelo on the couch. "Our human friends, April O'Neil and Casey Jones."

Raphael lifted a hand in greeting, they waved back. Even though he had names to go with the faces, he still didn't know who any of them were. Splinter smiled softly when he saw the discomfort on his son's face.

"I can show you to your room if you would like," he offered.

Raphael only nodded. Splinter guided him upstairs and into the room that held his hammock. Raphael walked over to the hammock and looked at it.

"Rest well, Raphael," Splinter said.

The door closed and Raphael was left alone with his thoughts. He lay down on the hammock and allowed it to sway back and forth before finally coming to a stop. He stared up at the ceiling as his arm fell over the side. His fingers brushed up against something on the floor. Raphael reached down and pulled up a small teddy bear with a red mask around its eyes.

As he stared into the small black eyes of the bear, Raphael listened to the voices that drifted up from downstairs.

"Well, we now know what the one percent is," Donatello said.

"How could I do this to Raph?" Leonardo sobbed in anguish.

"Leonardo, you had no way of knowing," Leatherhead pointed out. "You did what you had to do."

"What do we do now, Master Splinter?" Michelangelo asked.

There was silence for a moment before anyone spoke. "We wait," Splinter answered. "Raphael will return to us. We must give him time."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**: This is it, the last chapter. It's been fun and I'm glad you all enjoyed it.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

Donatello stared down into the steaming dark liquid in the mug in front of him. A week had passed since the battle at Foot Tower and Raphael was still no closer to regaining his memories than the first night when he woke up. Splinter tried everything he could think of to help his son get his memories back, but nothing worked. It was like Raphael didn't want to remember; as if it was too painful.

The sound of the lab door creaking open brought Donatello out of his thoughts and back to reality. He turned dull, distant eyes to the door to see Leonardo standing in the doorway. His blue masked brother gave him a worried and pitiful look before walking further into the room.

"This isn't healthy, Donny," Leonardo said gently.

Donatello looked back at the cooling coffee. "It's the only way I can think," he replied solemly. "Out there it's...it's just..." His breath caught in his throat and choked off the words he wanted to say. Donatello took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "What if Shredder won this time, Leo?" the purple masked brother asked. "What if Raph never regains his memories?"

"Don't talk like that," Leonardo told him, his voice stern but gentle. "Raph knows our names, that's a start."

"Yeah, because we told him our names," Donatello pointed out, looking back up at his brother. "You saw the way he looked at us. There was fear in his eyes, Leo; a fear that's never been there before."

Leonardo placed a hand on Donatello's shoulder. "That's changing, Donny," he said. "He's changing. He can be around Leatherhead now without thinking that LH is going to eat him."

"And what about April? And Casey? Raph looks at Casey as though he's going to stab him," Donatello put in. "He remembers some things, Leo, but they're the wrong things. He remembers the stuff Shredder told him the first time."

Leonardo frowned slightly. "What? That Casey was part of some conspiracy to kill him?" he asked.

Donatello nodded in confirmation. "I can't help thinking that maybe this was part of the program that re-wrote Raph's memory and my memory."

"What do you mean?" Leonardo wanted to know. "Reversing the program worked for you without any problems."

"Yes, I know that," Donatello said, a bit impatiently. "But we tried to force the suit off and it backfired...horribly. What if Shredder had it so that if the suit was ever forced off, Raph would lose his memory of everything but still have enough to be wary of us?"

Leonardo thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't think even Shredder could have predicted what happened."

Donatello smirked slightly. "Your suicide attempt?"

Leonardo lightly punched his brother in the shoulder. "It wasn't suicide, you dork," he said. "I knew what I was doing." Donatello raised an eyebrow. "Mostly," Leonardo added.

"Right," Donatello said, not quite believing his brother. "Whatever makes you sleep at night."

Leonardo crossed his arms. "You know what _would_ make me sleep at night?" he asked.

"What?" Donatello questioned.

"Having those suit fragments somewhere where the sun doesn't shine," Leonardo answered.

Donatello sighed and turned away. "I'll get on that," he said.

Leonardo smiled, uncrossed his arms and headed for the door. "Thanks, Don."

Donatello watched his brother disappear out the door before returning his gaze to the coffee mug still clenched in his hands. He sighed sadly as he thought about leaving his lab and entering the outside world where his second oldest brother was present in mind, body and spirit, but not in memory. Donatello sighed again and closed his eyes. He would get to work when everyone was gone to bed. He couldn't face Raphael just yet; not now.

"Raph, what have I done?" Donatello whispered in anguish.

* * *

Donatello peeked his head out of the lab door and looked around. The lair was silent and still, everyone having gone to bed hours ago. Donatello tip-toed out of the lab carrying a large cardboard box filled to the brim with all of the suit fragments. He crept past the stairs and kitchen, on his way to the sewer entrance to dispose of the suit shards.

"Donny?" someone asked.

Donatello froze when he heard his name. However, it sounded off, rusty and misused. Donatello slowly turned around and saw the person he had been trying to avoid for the past week standing in the doorway of the kitchen. It was then that Donatello realized that Raphael had probably been hiding out to catch him off guard.

_Well, it worked,_ Donatello thought bitterly, but he didn't let his discomfort show on his face.

"Can I even call you that?" Raphael asked as if uncertain that he was allowed to use the shortened version of his brother's name.

Donatello sighed and scolded himself for being annoyed with his brother. "Yeah, Raph, you can call me that," he replied.

Raphael nodded, but still looked a bit uncertain. He noticed the box in Donatello's arms. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Donatello followed Raphael's gaze to the box and swallowed. "No," he replied, a bit too quickly. He cleared his throat. "No," he repeated more calmly. "I was just...taking out the trash."

"Mind if I tag along?" Raphael asked.

Donatello was silent for a moment before nodding. "Sure," he answered.

Raphael smiled as he followed his brother out of the lair and into the sewers. They walked through the tunnels in silence for a few minutes before any one of them considered talking.

"Did I do somethin' to make you mad?" Raphael suddenly asked.

Donatello's head whipped around so fast his neck cracked. He winced in pain before answering. "What makes you ask that?"

Raphael looked down at the ground as they walked. "You've been avoiding me," he said.

Donatello inwardly flinched. He had thought he had been discreet, but apparently his actions had not gone unnoticed. Donatello sighed and thought about his next words. He had to remind himself that Raphael wasn't fully himself and might take some things the wrong way.

"Is it because I'm not your Raphael?" the red masked turtle asked.

Donatello frowned deeply in confusion. "Not my Raphael?" he repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

Raphael tapped a finger to his temple. "I don't have it all up here," he said. "It's because I don't remember you. It's not good enough for you that I only know your name."

Donatello swallowed as the words stung. The words hurt because they were true. "Raph, I..." His voice trailed off as he failed to find the right words.

"I'm tryin', Donny," Raphael said, his voice strained and full of anguish. "I know your name and I know you're my brother, but I can't..." He voice cracked with emotion. "I just can't remember," he barely managed to whisper.

Donatello stopped walking and placed the box down on the ground. He grasped Raphael's shoulders and looked into his brother's eyes. "I'm sorry, Raphie," Donatello apologized. "I'm so...so sorry."

Tears began to fall freely down both brother's faces. Acting on pure emotion, Donatello pulled Raphael into a tight embrace and closed his eyes, making even more tears flow silently down his cheeks. Raphael wrapped his arms around his brother and buried his face in Donatello's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess, Raph," Donatello sobbed. "It's all my fault."

Raphael tensed under the weight of the apology. Donatello buried his face in his brother's shoulder and sobbed, his heart breaking.

"I promised," he said, his voice full of sorrow and agony. "I promised not to go out with the armor on and I broke that promise. It's because of me you fell into Shredder's hands again. I'm so sorry, Raphie."

"Donny," Raphael started, but was choked off by a sob.

"I never should have rebuilt it," Donatello continued. "Now I have to live with the fact that you may never remember me, Leo, Mikey or Master Splinter ever again."

Donatello felt warm tears splash against his shoulder, but he didn't care. He didn't care that he was pouring his soul out to his hot-headed brother which he feared would never be hot-headed again. Raphael tightened his grip around Donatello as if he felt as though he would fall into oblivion if he let go.

"I forgive you, Donny," Raphael whispered. "Even if I never remember, please know that I forgive you and that this isn't your fault."

Donatello completely broke down in his brother's arms. He didn't even try to keep himself together. All of the pain, misery, sorrow and anguish he had been keeping locked up for the past week came pouring out like water from a broken dam. He kept his arms around Raphael's neck, fearing he would collapse if he let go. How could this not be his fault? He was stupid enough to get himself caught with the rebuilt armor cast and as a result made Raphael come looking for him, which in turn brought about his capture. Donatello felt as though he was the most horrible brother on the planet. How could Raphael forgive him so easily?

Raphael rubbed his brother's back as he allowed Donatello to cry into his shoulder. "It's okay, Donny," he said soothingly. "It's going to be okay."

Donatello took several breaths to try to calm himself down. Finally, he managed to pull himself together long enough to gather more rational thought. Donatello slowly pushed himself out of Raphael's embrace and wiped tears away from his eyes. He sniffed and released a breath before clearing his throat and bending down to pick the box up again. Raphael wiped tears from his own eyes and followed quietly as Donatello began walking again.

"It's a good thing you don't remember anything," Donatello eventually said.

"Why's that?" Raphael wanted to know.

"If you had any memory whatsoever...that what would have been _really_ embarrassing," Donatello replied.

A smirk began to creep across Raphael's mouth and he looked down at the ground. "Yeah," he agreed. "It would have been."

The brothers finally came to a reservoir. Donatello looked down into the deep pit and shifted the box in his arms. He tipped the box forward and the suit fragments tumbled into the murky depths of the water below. Donatello shook the box to dislodge the last piece of metal and watched it disappear into the darkness. He winced when he received a smack to the back of his head. He reached up and rubbed the back of his head as he turned to look at Raphael, who had a strange look in his eyes. Donatello got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he realized Raphael had on his characteristic scowl.

"Raph?" Donatello asked carefully.

"That's for bein' a bonehead," Raphael said sternly.

Donatello swallowed hard. "How much do you remember?"

"Enough," Raphael replied simply.

Donatello's heart hammered painfully in his chest. "When did you remember?"

Raphael scowl slowly turned into a smirk and Donatello's fears were soon realized. "When you were bearing your soul," he replied.

Donatello felt like he was going to collapse. "When?" he asked, his voice squeaking at the end.

Raphael shifted on his feet and looked up at the ceiling of the reservoir. "When you mentioned going out with the armor on. That jogged my memory enough to bring a few things back."

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Donatello cried.

Raphael shrugged. "Didn't want to embarrass ya," he replied.

Donatello slapped a hand over his eyes. Raphael burst out laughing and Donatello wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment. The purple masked turtle looked up and glared at his older brother, which only made Raphael laugh even more.

"I'm going to kill you, Raphael," Donatello said.

Raphael took off down the tunnel with Donatello right behind him. "I told you everything was going to be okay, didn't I, Donny?" Raphael called over his shoulder.

Anger and embarrassment momentarily forgotten, Donatello realized that Raphael was right. Everything _was_ going to be okay.

* * *

That was not slash, by the way, just some very tender brotherly fluff. Until next time.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


End file.
